Once Upon A Time
by hikari6
Summary: PG13 for some mild cursing... eriol's a dragon slayer and syaoran's his apprentice!! ^_^ E+T and S->S... chapter 17!!! i made the crazyness go waaaaaaaaaay down... i think... hehe you gotta read... and if you do then review too ^_^
1. An Urgent Message

ah... the start of a new fic... it's like the smell of new books... i don't like new books though so i guess it isn't the same... ^_^  
  
-------------------  
  
  
i don't own CCS... waaaaaaah!!!!! @_@ (stupid disclaimers...)  
  
  
anyway here's the beginning of the story!!  
  
  
Chapter 1 - An Urgent Message  
  
  
  
  
The two young men were both sweating even though it was up in the mountains. The dragon they just killed had, just moments before, breathed fire everywhere. So although it was the winter, it felt like a sauna in the summer.  
  
  
"Phew! That was one tough dragon!" one of the men said, exhausted, drinking the canteen of water they had brought with them. It was almost boiling water, but he didn't notice. He was about to drink some more water when the dragon slayer snatched the canteen away from him. He cried out in surprise.  
  
  
"You can't take ALL the water, Syaoran. Think about others." Eriol scolded before he drank the rest of the water. Syaoran glared at him. "Think about others." he mimicked, sarcastically. Eriol grinned. "Come on, my little apprentice. You did a job well done." He started going down the mountain.  
  
  
Syaoran puffed up with pride, not noticing that Eriol had called him 'his little apprentice'. He hated being called that, even though that was really what he was. Eriol was his instructor so that he could become a dragon slayer himself. He looked back at the dragon, then patted its head, before he ran down to catch up with Eriol.  
  
  
  
  
[Town Next to Mountain]  
There were cheers and beers (whoa they rhyme! ^_^) going around, as they congratulated the two men who had just saved their town. The head of the town, shook their hands, endlessly thanking them. Eriol had had years of experience with slaying dragons and the peoples' reactions when he returned from his task so he was calm and a bit bored, but this was Syaoran's second, and so he was drinking in all the peoples' awe and happiness.  
  
  
Then someone shouted, "Let's party!" and everyone joined in. The town square immediately was filled with people. Eriol wanted to go in, but he wanted to say something to his apprentice. He looked around but he didn't see him. He wandered around for a bit, until he saw his 'little apprentice' talking to a man that looked twice his size. Eriol sidled his way through the crowds until he reached Syaoran. He said, "Be back before dawn, my little apprentice. And don't get a hangover." As a reward, Syaoran glared at him. Eriol smirked and went to the home that the city kindly offered them during their stay.  
  
  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
Eriol woke up as the sun was rising over the horizon. He smiled and went to take a shower. When he came back in the room, he found a grumpy, hung-over Syaoran. "Ungh... stop walking so loud..." he complained as Eriol walked to the stove. He smirked. "Didn't I tell you not to get a hang over?"  
  
  
"Stop talking so loud!! And how was I supposed to know what you were talking about??"  
  
  
Eriol shrugged. "I just assumed that my little apprentice would be smart enough to know what I was talking about." He laughed silently, but his shoulders shook.  
  
  
"Damn you, shut up." Syaoran said. He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you making?"  
  
  
Eriol looked at him for a second before he answered. "Medicine... for your head." He kept his medicine cooking for a few more minutes before he poured the liquid into a cup. He handed it to Syaoran.  
  
  
Syaoran looked at it suspiciously. "Come on, take it... it's really hot, my hand's burning." Eriol begged. Syaoran took it and sniffed it.  
  
  
"Ugh, what the hell IS this crap?"  
  
  
"Just drink it. It'll get rid of your hang over. Trust me." Then Eriol's teeth gleamed, just like when he lied or when he did something sneaky. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He looked at Eriol, who now looked very composed. He drank it in one gulp. Eriol started laughing hysterically. Syaoran felt something pushing itself up his throat. He ran to the bathroom and didn't come out for an hour.  
  
  
  
  
[One Hour Later]  
"Damn you, Hiiragizawa, what was that shit?!" Syaoran yelled at a laughing Eriol. "HEHEHEHE, I wasn't lying...HAHAHAHAHA... it IS medicine...HEEHEE it's just a bit nasty... MWAHAHAHAA!" "What do you mean, A BIT NASTY??!! That was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted in my entire life!!" Syaoran would've yelled some more, but someone knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Uh, excuse me, is this the residence of the Dragon Slayer?" the man asked, respectively. "Yes, I am the Dragon Slayer, good sir. Please sit down." Eriol greeted him. The man thanked him and immediately sat down next to the stove where a stench from the medicine was coming. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.  
  
  
"So, what did you need?" Eriol asked. "Oh, the kingdom of Tomoeda(so original, eh?) needs an experienced dragon slayer, such as yourself." Eriol invited the man to continue. "We have asked other dragon slayers to kill our dragon, but they have all failed." He bowed his head in reverence before he continued. "The dragon threatened to burn our kingdom unless we give it one maiden to eat a year."  
  
  
Eriol was shocked. What kind of dragon is this? "So... uh- the dragon talks?"  
  
  
"Precisely. We all believe it has gone on long enough... so please... save our kingdom." The man pleaded.  
  
  
"Syaoran... say your good-byes. This could take a while." Eriol stood up and so did the messenger. "Please tell us the way, and we will be there as soon as possible." "Thank you, sir." The messenger left.  
  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
okay... this was the first chap? how'd you like it? 


	2. A First Glance

ugh god... i had such a headache and a stomache this morning... i couldn't sleep either... so if this story is a bit weird blame it on me feeling sick... (just in case it ends up a bit weird... o_O)  
  
  
like i said, i'm not putting stupid disclaimers here anymore and it's in my profile thing... lol ^_^  
  
  
oh yeah, and i'm not putting any japanese words in this fic... so if there were any in the last one, then... i'm going to be real lazy and keep it there but no more... lol ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 2 - A First Glance  
  
  
  
[4 hours into their journey...]  
"Why didn't we just go with that one messenger guy to this Tomoeda place?" Syaoran asked. "I mean, he came from there... you don't even need a map."  
  
  
Eriol just ignored his question. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Oh, mighty Master Dragon Slayer Eriol sir..." Eriol turned around. Syaoran smirked. "So you answering my question or not?" The dragon slayer stared at him for a second before smirking back. "Of course I will, my little apprentice. Now what were you asking me?" He asked, in the annoying voice that people use when talking to little kids. (lol)  
  
  
Syaoran growled and glared at Eriol with eyes that would freeze a monster half a mile away. Eriol looked at him for a second, and his eyes flickered for half a second, a bit uncertain, before he broke into a big smile. "I agree, it is time to eat." He pulled out of his pack some crackers and tea. Syaoran looked at him skeptically before he sat down next to him.  
  
  
Eriol seemed like he was planning to relax in the time they spent eating so Syaoran decided to ask him again. "Why didn't we go with that old guy?" "Hm?" Eriol asked, sleepy. "Oh... I don't know. I didn't know we had a map." "Huh? The guy could've been our map!" "Oh, I didn't trust him." Eriol replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Syaoran stared at his teacher. "That doesn't make sense at all." "Ungh... I'll explain to you lat--" *snore* Eriol started to sleep. Syaoran looked at him before laying on his back, soaking in the rays.  
  
  
[Back on the road^_^]  
God, it's so boring around here. How long is it going to take to get to this place anyway? "Hey, Eriol, how much longer is it going to take? My feet are killing me." "It's going to take a couple more hours." "Oh God..."  
  
  
"So... how long did it take you to become a dragon slayer?" Syaoran asked, bored.  
  
"Oh... not that long... why?"  
  
"I don't know... just real bored..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So... did you leave anyone behind when you left?"  
  
"Nope. I'm parentless."  
  
"No friends? Or girlfriends?"  
  
"Nope. I didn't have much friends. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Hehe... my sisters..." Syaoran sighed in relief.  
  
"You're happy to leave, then?"  
  
"Yeah, they're so hyper... If you met them, you wouldn't be able to believe they're older than me!"  
  
"Hahaha... must've been fun. So no girlfriends for you either?"  
  
"Nope... just my cousin, Meiling. She was my fiance." Syaoran blushed at talking about his fiance. "Not that I liked her or anything! Really!"  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Your cousin? Okay..."  
  
They were both silent for a moment before Eriol asked, "How old are you, Syaoran?"  
  
"19."  
  
  
Syaoran shook his head. This conversation was way too serious for him. "Say, what's that?"  
  
  
Eriol looked at the direction his apprentice was pointing toward. Then he looked at his map. "Hey, we're almost there!" So although it was still about 5 miles away, the two men ran down the mountain to get away from the snow that was slowly drifting down.  
  
  
[Kingdom of Tomoeda - In One's POV]  
The market place was bustling with people from many places, some coming for trade, others for relatives, and still others for no particular reason at all. If one looked VERY carefully at the entrance at about 4:30 in the afternoon, he would see two young men, one being 19 years of age, the other one just turned 20. The younger one, had tousled chocolate colored hair, wearing a simple outfit similar to those of pages. The older one, was a little more elaborate in his clothes, but similarly dressed for travelling. Then, if one kept looking at them, they asked the lady closest to them for directions to the palace. Then, to one's amusement, the lady blushes furiously, and stammers the directions. It was enough to make one laugh.  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Ah... the joy of asking directions... The stammering lady didn't make it exactly clear how to get there, but thankfully she pointed to the tallest building structure in the city. All we have to do is follow that. I turned around, seeing Syaoran looking cautiously around him. What the hell is the kid doing now? I know, I know, I shouldn't be thinking of him as a 'kid' since I'm only a year older than him... but I just can't help it... "Hey ki- I mean, Syaoran! What are you doing back there still?"  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
Oh... my... god... there's something I don't like about this place... it's creeping me out... it feels like something's following me... I don't trust this place... Ahh!! "C-c-cat!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself. I ran around people, trying to stay away from the cat. But the damn cat... it's too fast for me. It swerved around everyone's legs and going the opposite way around a stand, landed straight on my face. My screams were now muffled. "Help!! G-get t-the cat away from m-meee!!!" I sneezed a couple times into its fur. Then I felt strong fingers pry the stupid cat's claws away from my face and look at it. I sneezed a couple more times before I looked up. It was Eriol. He looked concerned. How touching. "Honestly, what is it about you and cats?" I mumbled, "I don't know... I guess they all just *sneeze* hate me..." I sneezed again. Stupid cats... I'm allergic and I bet they all know it. It happened at every place we've been to so far to kill dragons. This dumb place isn't any different I guess... When I stopped thinking, I saw, to my horror, he was still holding the idiot cat. He was looking at it. I feel another one coming. "This cat... she is *sneeze* don't you think?" That was me sneezing, and him talking. "What did you say?"  
  
  
"I said, this cat... she is cute don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow, but before I could say anything, he shoved the cat into my face. "Aaahh!!!" "Just looking at it for a second, Syaoran." he said soothingly, except it didn't totally convince me. I tried though. I looked at its face. I had to sneeze a few times though, before I could get a clear view of her. She had bright emerald eyes and had a brown fur with pink string tied in her fur behind her ears. "Meow?" Then she licked me. "Aahh!" I sneezed three times and I felt like I would collapse from all that sneezing. I had never had to keep so close to a cat. Eriol hastily let it go about 10 yards away. Phew! I rubbed my nose, where she licked me and I shuddered in disgust. Eriol came back. "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked, laughing at my disgusted face. Disgust at the cat and him too. I growled and started chasing him, wanting to get my hands around his neck.  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Besides the fact that Syaoran was a bit behind me, we got to the palace pretty quickly. I stopped at its steps, a bit exhausted, and waiting for my apprentice to catch up. I didn't need to wait long. I could plainly see in his eyes, his urge to strangle me, but it quickly left him, as he looked in awe at the palace. I had to agree, it was pretty amazing. But we had yet to go in. I grinned. "Come on, my little apprentice, we have to go in." I led the way with a fuming Syaoran behind me.  
  
  
  
--------------  
  
  
er, i meant to write more but you know how it is... grrr, it took me 4 hours to write this!!! lol i had to do my hw and stuff and i was a bit distracted with my little problems though... but it's almost gone at least^_^ maybe i'll write the next chap by tonight... hehe 


	3. A Queen's Wrath

the 3rd chap... ahh... let's see how long this one'll take... ^_^ hehe  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - A Queen's Wrath  
  
  
  
[Inside the Palace - Syaoran's POV]  
What an idiot. Trying to kill me with cats and mocking me. Stupid Eriol. I'm gonna get him someday. I'm gonn- Whoa! This place is huge!!  
  
[Normal POV]  
Eriol looked behind him to see how his apprentice was taking it. He saw the shocked look along with amazement mixed in Syaoran's eyes. He grinned because he figured that that's how he would take it. Then suddenly, there was an elegantly dressed person coming.  
  
  
He greeted them drawling, "Hello. I am the head butler of the palace. (^_^) I assume you're here for an important reason?"  
  
  
Eriol nodded. "We're here about a dragon..." The butler looked at him, then his apprentice bug-eyed. "Right this way, good sirs!" Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other, puzzled by the man's changed behavior, but followed him.  
  
  
  
  
[Going... Going... Going... (gone ^_- just kidding)]  
Each room they entered, grew more and more glamorous, even the hallways. (heehee ^_^) They finally came to a stop. They looked at the two closed doors. Even that was elaborate. And tall. They looked up and up, straining their eyes to see the top, which they couldn't seem to see very easily. The butler knocked on the door and went in.  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran stood outside wondering what was happening. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the butler came back out. "The dragon slayer... may enter." he said importantly. Eriol went in. Syaoran was going to follow him in, but the butler stopped him. "Are you the dragon slayer?" He smirked. "No? Then you must wait outside. This is for Her Highness and the dragon slayer ONLY." Then the butler closed the door and left, leaving Syaoran to just stay around. He looked around, wondering what to do before he went back from the hallway.  
  
  
  
[Conference Room]  
Eriol gasped in awe at the huge room around him. 'This palace is bigger than I would have expected', he thought as his mind began to swirl at the elaborately adorned room. At the center of the room was a long table with many chairs around it. It had no sitters except one. She was dressed elaborately, almost complementing the room. She had a silver tiara on along with a fur robe, resembling much like one of the animal's head on the wall that he couldn't identify. Actually, there were many animals along the walls that he had never seen before. He assured himself that that was just because he specialized in dragons and it had nothing to do with him not knowing what they were.  
  
  
"Come, sit, dragon slayer," she invited. He sat down on the other side. He could barely manage to see that she was a woman, and the fact that her voice was high helped a lot. She had short, brown hair, making it a little bit harder to identify her. She introduced herself.  
  
  
"I am Queen Daidouji Sonomi of the Tomoeda Kingdom. And you are?"  
  
  
"Master Dragon Slayer Eriol Hiiragizawa of Gelion at your service." he bowed his head. Then he looked around. "Is there no king in this kingdom?"  
  
  
"No, he has passed away years ago."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
There was silence between them before Queen Sonomi continued, "I'm sure you have heard about our predicament." (er, is that the right word? hehe i should probably look it up...)  
  
  
He bowed his head. "Yes, and I am sorry such a destiny should befall on this kingdom."  
  
  
The queen continued. "Yes, well, it is almost that time of year again. The dragon will require another maiden. We are losing them fast." She shook her head, but Eriol couldn't see her expression.  
  
  
"Er, how many years... has this gone by?"  
  
  
"Many... too many to count."  
  
  
"No one has been able to stop the dragon?"  
  
  
"No. So we became... almost content..."  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"There is a name drawing of every maiden, 16 years or older."  
  
  
"Why did-" he couldn't speak. 'Name drawing? A game of being eaten by a dragon. They didn't even try to stop it?'  
  
  
He gulped before trying again. "Why did... why did you call me then?"  
  
  
She replied, amazingly calm, "To know whether we can get the dragon to be satisfied without a maiden EVERY year... we are losing workers in the fields and shops... maybe 2 or 3 years... 5 would be good..."  
  
  
The queen kept on talking like that. Then Eriol couldn't take it anymore. He exploded. "You are a bitch! What kind of queen are you? To not try and protect your city! You should be-" he was stopped by a bell ringing. He was still shaking from anger, but it was being diluted with curiosity at where the sound was coming from. In about ten seconds, a couple of guards came in. "Take him AWAY." she told him, emphasizing the word 'away'. Eriol froze, not believing his ears. The guards then, easily picked him up and carried him out the door and to a prison where, along the way, they ran into his apprentice, who was looking outside, very bored. "Syaoran!" he cried out. Syaoran spun his head around in surprise, and saw his teacher being dragged away by guards. "Help me out sometime, yeah?!" Eriol managed to yell loud enough before he couldn't see Syaoran anymore.  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
What the hell is going on? Eriol looks like he's going to an asylum or something. I would've gone after him, even though the two guards looked way strong, but something brushed against my leg, and I had this urge to sneeze very badly. I looked down and saw the nightmare from the streets. "Cat!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!" I guess I must've looked like a crazy idiot because the bastard that we saw earlier(the butler lol) looked at me, motioning for me to leave. I looked at him for a second, put up a finger and ran out still screaming like a madman. Stupid cat is still following me.  
  
  
My throat was hurting finally, so I stopped screaming. I was out of breath too. I didn't see the cat anywhere now. I sighed in relief and just to make sure the damn cat wasn't near me, I went toward a garden courtyard. I couldn't exactly tell what it was because I went inside this bush that was a bit too prickly and sharp against my skin. I bit my lip to make sure I didn't make a sound, when I heard someone talking. The cat? No... someone's talking... to someone else... I heard a woman's voice talk to an older man's voice. I was kind of bored but I couldn't leave now, in case they saw me, or the cat saw me, so I eavesdropped a bit on their conversation. I heard the word 'Your Highness'. The queen's out there? I tried to look through the thick spikes to see the bitch that wouldn't let me in the conference room and to maybe defend Eriol, but I couldn't see her. A fur robe was covering the two people talking. I cursed silently so that no one would hear me. I listened more intently. Oh my god... what... a... bitch... I fought the urge to just run out and punch her down. After all, she's the fucking queen. I sneered, but I waited as patiently as I could until the two figures finished talking and went away, before I went out of the bushes myself. I totally forgot about the cat; I have to tell someone about this. Unless everyone knows. I was seething by the time I came back into the palace. I had to AT LEAST see Eriol. I had to look for the prison first. Grr, stupid me. Why didn't I follow the guards so I would know where he was?? I cursed at myself for being such an idiot.  
  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
The boy(lol i know i'm calling him a boy now... hehe ^_^) went the direction he had seen the guards go half an hour ago. He was looking down just at the wrong time. A young maiden, was heading the opposite way, also turned away from straight ahead of her. They both crashed into each other. The woman(lol i know i know... ^_-) rubbed her forehead as the man stood back up, in a fighting stance. Then he noticed the girl on the floor. He put out his hand to help her up. When she noticed his hand, she took it and stood up, using her other hand to hold up her very long dress, to make sure she didn't trip over them.  
  
  
When she was up, she let go of his hand, and lifted her head as she smiled at the one who helped her up. When he saw her face, his heart stopped beating for a second before it started beating faster and faster. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw. He felt his face grow hot as his eyes met hers and locked on. The girl, when she looked at him, thought that he looked cute when he was blushing. She hastily let go of his hand, noticing that they were still holding on. She smiled thankfully, sending butterflies in a rush in the boy's stomach. "Hi... uh, thanks for helping me up." She wanted to know who the boy was though. "Er, uh you're w-welcome." The boy mentally cursed to himself for sounding so stupid. The girl giggled, making the boy blush even more.  
  
  
"So what are you doing here, sir?"  
  
  
"Oh... er, I just wanted to see my friend... I think he's... in prison... " he looked away.  
  
  
The girl showed a touch of concern. "Oh, why is he in there?"  
  
  
"Meow?" (same cat ^_^)  
  
  
"Aaahh!!!!" Syaoran instinctively jumped behind whoever was closest to him, in this case, the girl he just met. He blushed. He hoped the girl wouldn't think he's scared or anything.  
  
  
He sneezed and the girl giggled. The cat rubbed her face against his leg and purred, then hissed at the girl. She giggled again.  
  
  
"I see you met my cat."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"She's my cat. Isn't she so cute? I think so. I named her Sakura. That's a cute name too. I didn't know she liked anybody. She usually stays away from strangers." She smiled and babbled on until the cat left.  
  
  
They restarted the conversation.  
  
  
"So... why is your friend in prison?"  
  
  
"I have no idea, but the bitch who sent him there is-" Syaoran stopped and blushed again. Somehow he couldn't tell this girl... she looked so sweet and innocent... what would he say?  
  
  
She spoke again, her voice sending shivers up his spine. "So who is this 'bitch' you're talking about?" she asked curiously.  
  
  
"Er... I'm not sure exactly... " He didn't want to say who it was but she motioned for him to continue. "Er... she's uh- wearing a fur robe... and she uh- has ... short, brown hair... " he stopped because the girl's eyes grew wide. Uh-oh, I hope I didn't do anything wrong.  
  
  
"Did the queen do something wrong?"  
  
  
Oh shit. She knows who I'm talking about. But he said, as calmly as he can, "No, the only thing wrong is... my friend being in prison... and ... and... " he whispered quietly to the girl what else he thought the queen did wrong.  
  
  
Apparently the girl thought the same way. Her eyes grew wide too and she paled.  
  
  
"Thank you, sir." she said, very stiffly. She brushed past him to leave, but Syaoran couldn't just leave. "U-uh... wha-who are- what's your name?" he asked, stammering, very desperate.  
  
  
She looked back and smiled briefly before replying, "Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you." She left.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
  
  
hey do you guys get how it's a one sided S+S fic? heehee i just felt like doing it for some reason. and syaoran's only allergic to cats, he's not scared of them. ^_^  
  
heehee did you know that he was talking to tomoyo? well probably (i'm usually very predictable lol) but if you didn't know then yay! that'll be a first for me... hahaha... well review ^_^ 


	4. The Wrath of the Princess

sorry for being so slow with these chapters... i'm generally a slow person... lol... well i hope you guys like this chapter... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - The Wrath of the Princess  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
'Oh crap! I just talked shit about the queen to her daughter! How could I be so stupid!' Syaoran slapped himself on the head. He sighed. 'Well, I better go find Eriol.'  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
'Man... stupid queen. I shouldn't have to be here. Just because I called her a bunch of names doesn't mean she has to be such a bitch...' "Grr!" He kicked the wall, successfully hurting his foot. 'I wonder when I'm going to be able to get out of this place.' Eriol sighed in boredom and laid on an uncomfortable bed-like structure, just looking up at the ceiling. Time seemed endless... until...  
  
  
"Eriol! Dude, you dead or something?" I turned over on my back toward the bars where I saw none other than...  
  
  
"Syaoran! Buddy! Hey what's up? Are you going to get me out of here?" I sat up. He frowned and reluctantly, I must say, replied, "No... I just came to... see how you were doing..."  
  
  
I just stared at him. He seemed to be having a little trouble with himself. Then out of nowhere-  
  
  
"The damn cat came again!! And then I had to sneeze a lot and go behind this girl! And I think she thought that I looked stupid! Oh yeah! The girl... she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw! You should've seen her! She was coming from this way! She had amethyst eyes, and her hair was the same color, and her skin was so clear, and and... "  
  
  
Poor guy. No wonder he seemed so flustered. 'Okay... I guess he's not done talking yet...'  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
When I finally found Eriol, I couldn't seem to stop talking. 'Oh my God, I'm telling him about the princess! He's going to have a field day over this...' I cringed as the words kept coming out of my mouth. He raised an eyebrow, and then I felt like I could finally control myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and then I remembered the problem at hand. I frowned, trying to think of how to get Eriol out. I couldn't think of any so I kicked the wall. Nothing happened except my foot hurted. Eriol grinned. "I already tried that, it doesn't work." I grinned back at him. "Don't worry, Eriol. Soon, you'll come out." I looked at him, and waved as I went my way out of the palace.  
  
  
  
[Market Place - Normal POV]  
The crowd started filtering out of the shops, and toward the palace balcony. The people were chattering among themselves, excited. It was almost time for 'The Annual Dragon's Maiden' ceremony. It was always very exciting to see who would have to die next. Everyone always watched in anticipation for the moment, and when it arrived, whoever was chosen, was always surrounded by her friends, family, lover. Then guards would escort her to the dragon's lair... No one knows where that is except for the maiden to die and the guards and no one wanted to know, really.  
  
  
It was finally happening. The people were hushed as the queen herself came out, and then the lovely princess, and THEN the royal picker of the maiden. He had the many maidens' names in a big cauldron-like vase. The queen gave her regular annual speech for this event. Then came the main thing. Everyone leaned toward the balcony, even though that wouldn't help them at all in seeing the big cauldron. The old man finally drew a name. The people held their breaths, particularly the maidens. Although they had been taught to respect this tradition of theirs and were told that they were saving their city and that it was an honor, they were all still scared at the thought of being eaten/killed by a dragon without anyone else being there with them.  
  
  
"Ahem." The old man cleared his throat. His hands were shaking although his voice didn't show it. He had a girl of his own, she had just turned 16 this year, which meant that she was now also in the drawing. He closed his eyes and unfolded the paper to read the name.  
  
  
He stalled himself. "The one... who is chosen... to... protect our city... will be... " he looked down.  
  
  
He gasped. "Tomoyo Daidouji. The princess." He almost collapsed with relief except the queen's eyes were flaming. He nervously backed away. The people were all in whispers.  
  
  
"The princess is going to die?"  
"Oh my god, today is not her lucky day I guess."  
"Why are we making a fuss over the princess? We never did that for anybody else."  
"What must the queen be thinking?"  
  
{that up there is the peoples' reactions... ^_^}  
  
Queen Sonomi shook. 'How could my daughter be chosen? I paid the man enough money! Stay calm...' Her voice ran out, silencing everyone elses'.  
  
  
"I'm sorry... it was a mistake. Draw again." The queen's piercing eyes were what forced the man to choose again. He whispered, "Tomoyo Daidouji... Your Highness." He bowed and left.  
  
  
The queen was mortified. "Oh, no no no no no... this was all just a big mistake. Someone must have rigged it!" The crowd started whispering among themselves.  
  
  
"Hey, you think the queen is trying to trick us?"  
"Maybe the queen PAID the man to keep the princess out of it."  
"No way, you think?"  
"I wonder what's going to happen now."  
  
{same thing for up there}  
  
The queen searched carefully through the vase. Yes, it was rigged. ALL the names were of her daughter's. 'Who was THIS?!' Her body started to shake with barely contained anger. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the vase and saw her daughter. She looked peaceful for someone who was about to die. "Let me handle this, mother." She went up to the balcony.  
  
  
"People of the Tomoeda Kingdom. Yes, the choosing was rigged this year." Her mother gaped behind her. "It was I who rigged it." This caused a chatter among the people. The princess started it again. "I feel like I owe my people something. I thought I could be one of you, a normal girl living in the same kingdom as her other fellow females. But no... sadly, I found out that my mother had paid the man to keep me out of the choosing. I feel so ashamed, and so I shall go. For my people. For my kingdom." She ended, and the people started cheering. Some were sobbing.  
  
  
"Such a kind-hearted girl the princess is."  
"The mother is questionable but- the princess..."  
"How brave she is. To voluntarily go to the dragon's lair..."  
  
  
Syaoran couldn't hear anymore. As the crowd dispersed into their normal lives, he dashed into the palace, so swiftly that the guards couldn't touch him and he sped all the way to where Eriol was.  
  
  
[Cell - Eriol's & Syaoran's POVs (alternating)]  
== will be eriol's pov  
++ will be syaoran's pov  
  
+Somehow I felt like I couldn't get there fast enough. But then all of a sudden it appeared before me. I stood dazed, as my teacher looked at me, puzzled. I had to catch my breath.+  
  
  
=I wonder what happened, to make Syaoran run so fast. Then, in a rush, I understood.=  
  
  
Syaoran spilled everything out. "The choosing happened just now! The princess is going! Did I tell you who the princess was? That one really beautiful girl that I was talking about! She volunteered herself! I can't believe it!"  
  
  
=That girl was the princess? Wow, I didn't know my apprentice had such connections. But wow, a princess... to kill herself in order to save her kingdom. True bravery, I thought I would never see... especially from royalty.=  
  
  
Then he broke my thoughts. "Here comes the bitch," he whispered and left quickly. =I looked around, and after a minute, I saw the queen herself. I grinned that Syaoran thought along the same lines that I did.=  
  
  
The queen, along with some guards, came to the dragon slayer's cell, very desperate. She cursed at herself, at what she was about to do, but she had no other choice.  
  
  
"I... need help." she looked away. "I'll give you... anything... anything you could ever wish for..." She didn't want her precious daughter to die before she turned 20. Her birthday was in a few months. The dragon slayer raised an eyebrow and looked at her critically. Finally he replied.  
  
  
"You're only asking me because it's your daughter isn't it?" he sneered. "It's not for the kingdom. Just for yourself." Then he mumbled under his breath, "bitch". She heard the last remark, but she made an extra effort not to do anything. Eriol looked at her. She looked mad and her lips were pursed tightly, making them white. She looked back at him, and when he smirked at her, she turned away motioning the guards. One of them opened the cell door and they all left.  
  
  
'Phew... I'm finally free.' he thought. It felt like he was there forever, even though it was really only for a few hours. So many things had happened so quickly. He came out and wandered the way in which the guards had dragged him out of.  
  
  
When he got to the front of the palace again, he saw something out of the corner of the eye. It was the cat named 'Sakura' by the princess. (okay, syaoran told eriol about that too... ^_^) He picked it up. "So, kitty Sakura... should I do it? Should I save the princess... for that bitch?" He had no idea why he was talking to the cat, but he didn't care at the moment. He sat down on the steps, holding her still. She looked at him intensely with her sparkling emerald eyes. They looked amazingly deep, for an animal. Eriol sighed and let his thoughts wander.  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I left quickly, once I saw the 'bitch' and her 'minions'. I wandered around the courtyard, wondering when Eriol would come out. I knew that the queen would have to talk to him, because of the princess' threat. She looked desperate enough when I passed by her. There was a breeze, and I felt light. I sat down, on a bench near some flowers and sighed peacefully. Not long after, I heard a very familiar voice talking to something or someone. I bolted up. Eriol? I rushed out of the courtyard where I saw Eriol holding something. "Hiiragizawa!" I cried out.  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
Eriol looked up to where he heard his name being called out. He saw Syaoran very close to him, and he now looked very nervous. Probably the cat. Eriol smiled as the cat leaped from his lap onto Syaoran, who started screaming about monster cats and sneezing. 'Ah... just like old times.' he thought, grinning.  
  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
yay 3 chaps today!! ^_^ 2, 3, and 4 in this fic... i'm so proud of myself... lol^_^  
  
so... how'd ya like? eh, eh? ^_^ review~ 


	5. On The Way

wow i didn't write this whole week... well except for my lastest one... i'm so tired and my head hurts like a crazy pile of crap, but i don't think i'll have any more time later next week... @_@ so that's why i'm writing!! yay!!!!!! lol... well for me anyway...  
  
oh and for someone(you know who you are ^_^) i'll write in normal pov... hehe... oh and er, in case i forget, just tell me and i'll change it...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - On The Way  
  
  
  
Guards were leading the way to the dragon's lair. There were guards all around the princess who was now planning to save her kingdom. Everyone was dressed in white, as if they would all commit ritual suicide(seppuku lol). Although it was stifling hot outside that day, two people were hooded. Eriol and Syaoran had to wear the hoods to make sure that the princess didn't know they were there. They had decided to save the princess, and since Queen Sonomi knew that her daughter would rage if she knew that Sonomi was trying to save her, she told them to keep hoods on.  
  
  
  
"Gggrrr, why can't we take off these damn hoods?!" Syaoran yelled, the heat making him angry. (lol some people are like that... ^_^) Eriol hushed him because everyone looked back to see who had yelled. Including the princess. They had to take extra caution to make sure she didn't keep looking back. He frowned. "Syaoran," he whispered. "We'll take off the shitty hoods when we get inside." Actually, the hoods weren't shitty. They were made of high quality leather. But maybe that's why it was so hot wearing it. The other guards had nothing to complain about. They weren't wearing hoods and their clothing was very light. The dragon slayer and his apprentice had to wear an extra garment for the hood. And although it was white, the whole thing was leather. In the hot sun, they were both sweating.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like forever, the guards stopped. They thought that maybe they reached the area, but when Eriol tapped one of the guard's shoulder to ask him when they were going in, he just pointed off to the left. Curious, they went on their tippy toes^_^ and looked toward where the guard's finger was. They looked for one second before turning back, horribly disgusted. One of the guards was peeing in the bushes!!!! Well, everyone could see he was peeing because he was covered by the bushes and he was sighing in obvious relief.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! God you animal!! You could at LEAST go farther away!!" Eriol yelled, clearly not thinking of what he was saying.  
  
  
  
Everybody who heard that turned his way gaping. Eriol sweatdropped. The guard who was peeing in the bushes, finished his business. At first, he looked like he was going to go back and everything was going to be normal but he went straight for Eriol's neck.  
  
  
  
"What did you say, little bastard?" he asked, sneering and gripping Eriol's neck very tightly. His head was red from lack of oxygen. He tried to say something, but it only came out as a croak. The guard loosened his grip and Eriol said again, "Nothing. I said nothing." The guard started tightening his grip again. Panicking, Eriol screamed, "Get your dirty hands off me, animal!" The guard, raising an eyebrow, threw him down on the floor and started beating him up.  
  
  
  
[After Eriol was fully beaten up]  
Syaoran helped his friend up. There was a touch on his shoulder. He looked up. It was the princess. "Can I help you? I'm... sorry about him. But we all know he can't take anything as a joke." She smiled. Syaoran nodded dumbly, since he didn't know anything about him. "So do you need help?" she asked again.  
  
  
  
"U-uh... uh no... I don't need help." he mumbled and prayed that the princess wouldn't recognize his voice. They both still had their hoods on. Even though the guard beat Eriol almost to death, he knew that he was a person that he couldn't reveal to the princess. (lol ain't that ironic?) She looked at the hooded stranger, before she sighed and went back to her "place." Syaoran sighed himself before he stood up, supporting Eriol up. "Come on, we gotta keep going." he tried to encourage him. "Ugh, you're so heavy to drag... highness." he complained but grinned as the name arouse his friend. 'Funny Eriol... he must want to be a 'highness' real bad.'  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Eriol was able to walk a bit, though Syaoran had to hold him just in case. Neither of them liked the idea much, but they had no real choice if they were going to save the princess. But Eriol tried to help himself, and Syaoran, by walking on his sore legs as much as possible without breaking them off.  
  
  
  
"Er, Eriol?" Syaoran asked, timidly. Eriol grunted to say what.(lol yep once again, some people are like this... ^_-) "Can you... walk now? Just asking!" Syaoran said quickly, just in case Eriol would get mad for some strange reason, even though there would be no reason to. Eriol grunted again. "Can you walk-" "Yes! I can, I heard you the first time!" Eriol let go of Syaoran and started walking away. Syaoran looked at him thinking, 'What's up with him?   
  
  
  
About a minute later, he heard scuffling and yelling. He wondered what was going on. He went toward the noise and what he saw almost made him choke with laughter. Eriol was on top of the guard who beat him up, and was trying to strangle his neck with his arm. He had to use his arm because his hand wasn't big enough to go around the neck. The guard was shaking himself to try and throw Eriol off, but he kept hanging on like a dog. It was enough to make anyone laugh. And actually, some people did. A couple of the guards were sniggering, Syaoran couldn't tell who they were laughing at, and when he looked around, he saw the princess, shaking from laughter, her hand over her mouth and she was holding her stomach. He began to laugh himself.  
  
  
  
He had to hold his stomach too, to try to contain the laughter that was bubbling inside of him. Finally, he was laughing so hard that his ribs were about to split. The princess saw him rolling around on the ground and went toward him, barely suppressing her own laughter.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, a bit worried about Syaoran's state of mind. Holding onto his stomach, he gasped out, "No! I'm just fine!" He looked behind Tomoyo to where Eriol was. He gasped in shock. Eriol's hood came off! He jumped up and ran to Eriol who was under the guard's wrath again. Tomoyo turned around as Syaoran whipped past her. Lucky for him, Tomoyo didn't turn around in time, to see Eriol.  
  
  
  
It was a shame to have to hid something from the princess, like their identity, but if they were to save her, that's what they would have to do. Syaoran knelt beside Eriol, after he got the hood over his head. "Dude, what's wrong with you? Just stop that." he whispered, trying not to embarrass his teacher. Eriol glared at the smirking guard. The guard spit on him. Syaoran was there, just totally in shock.  
  
  
  
Eriol immediately burned up with a fire that seemed to swirl around him(no not magic, he's just mad ^_-) and his eyes were red with rage. He jumped up from the floor and although he was bruised, he almost flew with a kick that landed on the guard's back. The guard, mainly surprised, fell to the ground with a thud. Eriol landed with his feet right on top of him. He jumped down to near the guard's face and proceeded in kicking him and around his body. Sometimes he went down and punched him. (lol ^_^)  
  
  
  
When the guard's body was bruised and bleeding in a few places, Eriol tossed him over so that his back was on the ground. He moaned in pain. While lifting up the guard's body, Eriol felt a sharp pain on his arm, from the guard's beating him up. He just ignored it, and punched the guard's lower abdomen, VERY close to a certain area that guy's get real pain from. He turned back to his normal, calm self and immediately felt pain from all over his body. He moaned from all the pain. He looked at the guard, he beat up really badly, and fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
eriol: ggggggrrrrrr!!! hikari, don't let that bastard beat me up!!!!!!!!! *starts chasing hikari*  
  
hikari: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! save meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
tomoyo: huh? what's going on? eriol-kun, why are you chasing hikari-chan? *pouts* do you like her now?  
  
eriol: *stops chasing hikari* o-of course not... *blushes*  
  
hikari: phew! thanks for the save tomoyo-chan!  
  
*high five* (lol)  
  
hikari: okay now to say something to the reader... lol ^_-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
hehe sorry bout Eriol being beaten up. but everything had happened to syaoran so far(i think... lol i don't even know my own story... sad...) so i decided that eriol should be beaten up... hehe i had even originally planned syaoran to be beaten up, but i felt so sorry for him... besides, he's soo cute ^_- well, eriol is too... but still, if syaoran suffers, eriol suffers... mwahahaha!!!!!! ^_-  
  
okay, now time to start on my show... heehee... even though there was only two questions... *sobs* oh well... hehe... i'll try to make it long anyway... which reminds me...  
  
review review review okay?? ^_^  
  
  
  
oooooohhhhhhhh yyyyeahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! i totally forgot... ^_^ hehe  
  
  
to answer some questions...  
  
  
Lady Pluto- well about sakura being a magician... she might be, she might not... you'll just hafta wait and see... i wouldn't expect her to be though... lol i don't know, i haven't really decided on that myself... plus i'm trying to limit the magic... but who knows? ^_^  
  
  
  
Lady Sutaa- was this chap good? hehe i used normal pov... ^_^  
  
  
  
Green Mystress- ahh i can't believe you guessed who the cat was!!!! lol... doesn't matter... heehee ^_-  
okay... here's what eriol gave syaoran  
  
  
  
remember kids: DON'T try to make this at home... ^_-  
  
  
  
1 wood spoon(teaspoon) of salt [try to fill as much of it as possible, pile it! ^_^]  
1 mini cauldrons(cup) of chopped up onions [eeeww yes i know... lol]  
2 mini cauldrons(cups) of any pig or sheep liver [depends how bad the hangover is... pig for less strength, sheep for more strength]  
1/2 mini cauldron(cup) of lace wings from lacewings  
1/2 mini cauldron(cup) of cockroach legs  
{and the main ingredient.........}  
pee!!!!!! {lol}  
5 mini cauldrons of pee (it's like water for soup or something... think of it that way...) 


	6. Captivated

okay for crystalblossom's sake, i'll do normal pov only every other chap... lol ^_^  
  
  
  
The Great One: the recipe was for the medicine in the first chapter that Eriol gave Syaoran... yes i know it's gross... ^_-  
  
  
Lady Pluto: i guess we'll all find out when the time comes, right? ^_^  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Captivated  
  
  
  
  
The procession started again, but with guards carrying their own, and Syaoran carrying his own(Eriol lol). They were all even more silent than usual; before, they talked a little to each other, or tried to keep the princess happy before she went in because no one was allowed to go in with her, just stay with her up to the entrance, where she went in alone, to face the dragon.  
  
  
  
As they got closer and closer, the silence kept everyone's guard up, and everyone got more tense, with every second going by and no one talking.  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV](the first time it's in her pov!!!! lol...)  
'Oh my god. The silence is making my ears ring. I wonder if this is how quiet it is every year. But we were talking before and laughing. Oh... I can't stand it.' I looked back, where the guards were carrying Omi, the head guard. Maybe the ones with hoods are new, because they didn't look like they knew Omi. And his fiery temper that every guard in Tomoeda knows. He was really brave to take him on, though, I admire him for that. But their hoods are strange. Why would they want to wear something so heavy and hot, in this weather? I shrugged and pushed away my wandering thoughts to look ahead. I didn't look quickly enough. I felt a rock suddenly in my way. "Aah!"  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I saw the princess looking behind her. And I saw her falling. I dropped Eriol, and ran to the princess' side and held her about a foot above the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly. She smiled, making my heart flutter about a million times a minute. "Thank you, I'm just fine." I could feel my face growing hot. Then I saw her face growing worried. "Uh, isn't it hot in there? I mean, it's glowing red." she asked. Oh shit! I turned away as quickly as possible. "No... no... of course not... I'm just fine..." I helped her stand up, still looking away. I let go of her quickly and went.  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
That man is strange. I have a feeling I know him, somehow. He is sure quick about things though. Not that I'm ungrateful. He did save me from hurting myself. It's just a bit surprising, that I would trip. I wonder who the hooded ones are. They seem a bit different from the other guards. I don't know why. Maybe it's just that they have hoods. Yes, that must be it.  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
They finally came to the place. It was a descending cave that looked dismal and put everyone into a sad mood. All the guards bowed to the princess before leaving. The princess looked at the silent crowd slowly growing smaller. She felt all alone. She wanted to run back to where she knew she would be safe. She sighed and looked back into the cave. 'No time like the present', she told herself, but couldn't press herself to walk.  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
What is wrong with me?!?! I mean, *I* was the one who was saying all the shit about saving my people... now I should do that...  
  
  
I braced myself. I thought, 'This is for my people. This is for my damn over-protective mother. This is for the friends that I never had. This is for-' I kept thinking a bunch of weird things as I stepped into the cave.  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I watched the princess hesitating right in front of the cave. I wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't or the queen'll have my head. I looked over to my still unconscious friend, who, I think, got a couple more bruises from my dropping him. I felt a bit obliged, to stay here with him too, because of the... er, incident... with the princess. But I watched her.  
  
  
I was on top of the cave, looking down. She looked so sad, watching all those guards going away. I could hear an audible sigh, and she looked around. I back away from the edge as quickly as possible. I don't think she saw me. I hope.  
  
  
After my heart went back to its normal rate, I looked back down. She wasn't there! I looked around, then shook Eriol.  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I was having such a pleasant dream. There I was, with that bastard, and I was ten times taller than him. I was stomping on him and laughing as I could see him hurting badly. Then I felt something moving me. "Aaahh!" I yelled. Then I saw Syaoran's face a few inches above mine. "Aaaaahh!" I yelled again. Then I hit the ground and my head felt like shit.  
  
  
I moaned as I held my poor head. I tried to get up, but my legs were asleep. Great. I struggled a bit, before Syaoran shook his head, probably from my screaming, and helped me up. "Thanks, man." I hobbled on my sleeping legs with his help and he filled me in on what happened.  
  
  
"So... you don't know where the princess is?" I asked. He shook his head sadly.  
  
  
"Did you try checking the cave?"  
  
  
"I couldn't... she left just now."  
  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I led the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... until...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, Eriol... Sorry to... uh, ruin... your uh, moment there...  
  
you're going the wrong way."  
  
  
  
I looked back to where my apprentice was. I felt my temper rising.  
  
  
"Fine then, YOU lead the way, my little apprentice."  
  
  
  
Misery loves company.  
  
  
  
He glared at me, and I laughed in spite of myself.  
  
  
  
He looked at me for a moment, the laughed, to my surprise.  
  
  
Then he went exactly the opposite way of where I was going, and I was glad he stopped me, before it was too late. We went in.  
  
  
  
It was really dark, and the walls were wet with, I guess, the recent rain. In spite of that, we both put our extra covers there, because we were still hot.  
  
  
  
We went down, and it got darker and drier with every step we took. It also got hotter, so we were glad we left those hoods at the entrance.  
  
  
  
We kept walking, until we saw a fork. "So... where should we go now, mighty dragon slayer?" Syaoran asked, a bit mocking, but at the same time worried.  
  
  
  
I was confused myself. I had no idea which way the princess would go. In fact, I had never seen the princess herself. I just had my imagination along with what Syaoran said when he described her.  
  
  
  
I pondered for a bit. Then I got a brilliant idea. "Okay, why don't you go one way, and I'll go the other way!"  
  
  
  
Okay, I just realized that that was a dumb idea. Worse, Syaoran had a better idea than I did.  
  
  
  
"Or we can just go that way." he said, pointing to our left. We both saw the princess. Well, he saw her. What I saw was violet, wavy hair, gliding across the cave floor, dressed in pure white. My throat was caught in my mouth.  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I saw the princess walking and when Eriol said that, I thought he was blind or something. Hopefully not, but I pointed out where she was anyway. She looked like an angel in a dark dimension or something. She looked perfect and everything around her looked so dismal and gray. I felt so dirty compared to her. I nudged Eriol and whispered, "So are we?"  
  
  
  
I heard his voice squeak, and I had to look away to try and keep myself from laughing out loud. With Eriol's inevitable anger, if I did that, the princess would obviously hear. I heard him hoarsely whisper, "That way." pointing toward the princess. I grinned. "Good choice."  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
All of a sudden, Tomoyo had an impulse to sing. Maybe it was because she was nervous. She usually sang to make herself feel better. She didn't know though, that twenty meters away from her, two young men, were standing, gaping at her, captivated by her voice. It was known throughout Tomoeda that Tomoyo had the most beautiful voice. But they had never heard her voice. Even the people of her kingdom, who have heard her sing many times before, for any special event, were always instantly captivated. And the poor men, who had never heard it before, were hopeless against her voice.  
  
  
And in the cave, where her voice was echoing, it would be worse, depending on who's point of view you were in, because her voice would last longer.  
  
  
They were trying to do something, but they couldn't. In the split second that her voice stopped singing, including her echoing, Syaoran shook himself and dragged himself and Eriol while holding his ears so he wouldn't be stuck again, and they started following her.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
okay, i was REALLY hyper today, and i was trying to keep it out of my story... but if i didn't, then sorry... lol... i think i shouldn't've eaten all that sugary stuffies that were in the cabinet thingy that we keep all our foods in... heehee!!!!!!  
  
  
Uh, this is "hikari's" brother. I pushed her off because I noticed that she was writing fan fiction again. I think she's sick. I'm going to try and get her to go to a psychiatrist soon.  
  
  
gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr my brother sucks!!!!!!!! #!$#!@%*!$#!!!!!!!!! lol heehee he better not force me to one of those cushy white places... even though those look comfortable... hehe ^_^  
  
  
one more thing before i leave for the comfy white room!!!!!!!! read my one shot fic, if you're depressed and don't feel like reading happy stories!! or if you think you're way too happy... lol... actually, doesn't matter... but i'm sorta wondering if i left a couple things out that i shouldn't have...   
  
  
now bye bye! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ (ya think i should read that fic myself? lol so do i...) 


	7. "Babbling Man"

stalagmite and stalactite  
  
  
  
  
damn ff.net... i couldn't get in!! -_-+ everything's pissing me off today... grrr i failed 2 tests today!!! and to top it off, my stomach is hurting like crazy!!!!!!!!! well anyway, onto lighter topics of discussion... ^_^ (lol i'm sounding like a dork right now...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Great One (who was too lazy to sign in... ^_-): she's gonna die of course... lol just kidding... well maybe... but there's going to be E+T no matter what ^_^  
  
  
  
rakko-chan: of course Eriol wouldn't swear like that... i doubt he ever swore... lol but that's why i'm making him swear... heehee ^_^ it's soo fun!! oh and i know what you mean about japanese class... so weird eh? ^_^  
  
  
bishounen lovah: hmm, love triangle.... i just got an idea...... lol hehe possibly... er, actually there is... hahaha... you'll see it soon... probably in the next chap... heehee... and i actually got the title idea from you for the next chap... ^_^ i was originally gonna name it something really weird but then i saw this review just now and i was thinking, hey what the heck? lol... ^_^  
  
  
woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! man i feel like suppi-chan right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
yyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! iiiiiii lllllllllllllooooooooooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee ccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooocccccccccccccoooooooooooollllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! klfad utgwl;/'z  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - "Babbling Man"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were following Tomoyo and her singing. At the moment, she was singing a song of loneliness. Somehow, it seemed to them, that she was a kind of witch, to be able to make them think a certain way. They were both aching to go and comfort her, their bodies were trying to rebel, but Syaoran's cool head kept him from doing it, and his hand clenched on Eriol's shirt kept him from running too.  
  
  
  
Syaoran was facing two difficult struggles. One with his body, trying to force him to run to the purple headed goddess. The other one was with Eriol, who was pulling the both of them, toward her much more quickly than Syaoran would have wanted to. All of a sudden, Eriol yelped in surprise. He hit a stalactite. Syaoran yelled because Eriol did.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's head whipped around to where she heard the sound coming from. It was a bit difficult to figure out where it was coming from because it was echoing. But she was sure it was a person.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
"Anyone... there?"  
  
  
  
This time she heard a stifled yell. This time she was sure of where it was coming from.  
  
  
  
Eriol was rubbing his head on the stalactite and Syaoran was panicking as he was pressing against Eriol's mouth with his hand to silence him. Then when he heard feet running toward them, he ran. Forgetting totally about Eriol, he ran behind a stalagmite.  
  
  
She barely missed him. But she found Eriol. Syaoran saw and cursed in his head. Then he realized that if he was right, then Eriol and Tomoyo have never met before. He sighed inaudibly, luckily, because Tomoyo started talking to Eriol.  
  
  
  
"Hello. What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Eriol blushed and looked around looking for a savior. Any savior. Then he saw his apprentice, waving like a madman and shaking his head and mouthing 'NO!' It took him a while to understand, and Tomoyo looked at him strangely because he kept nodding and doing weird things. Finally he answered her back.  
  
  
  
"Alas! Another mortal hath come to this dismal place! Rejoice! All is well! You will keep me company, fair maiden!" He had one hand to his heart, and one hand toward the sky although they couldn't see it.(not one finger... one HAND ^_^)  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's first impression of Eriol's babbling was not a very good one. She raised an eyebrow, with a sweatdrop, and asked, "Uh... *ahem* how did you get here?"  
  
  
  
Eriol paused. Then, still blushing like crazy, he took her hand, and started talking again.  
  
  
  
"Ohh! Once, I was a poor, lost wandering soul, who hath never seen the wonderful sunlight since he stepped into the torturous pit of the dragons' lair. When I lived up above this place, I was a wandering... farmer... *he sweatdropped* and I was always in search of new soil to till and made into the-"  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo interrupted him.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm... uh, sorry... for *ahem* interrupting... but I didn't ask for a life story."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Eriol knew how stupid he must be sounding, and that made it worse for him. Tomoyo sighed and looked around her again.  
  
  
  
"Sorry princess." He gasped in horror at what he just said. Close by, he could hear another voice gasp too. He was willing to bet that was Syaoran. He smacked himself on the head.  
  
  
  
"How did you know I-"  
  
  
  
"Fuck! I mean, I'm sorry, fair maiden, I just thought you look a lot like a lady from the kingdom I had last been, before I came here. She was also a princess, and a kind lady." He started babbling again, and Tomoyo looked a bit disappointed, although she didn't know why.  
  
  
  
She looked at him carefully as he talked nonsense. 'He's cute. Just seems a bit crazy. *she laughed inside* What am I thinking? I'm here to save my city. Get a grip, Tomoyo.'  
  
  
  
Following them closely, Syaoran would've smacked Eriol up-side the head if he could for calling Tomoyo the princess, since if he was to keep his story, he couldn't call her princess. 'What kind of crazy crap is he talking about? Where did he get this shit? Is this his life-long dream or is he just being a bastard?' And he also felt something weird burning inside of him. It made him want to beat Eriol up so bad. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' The one thing preventing him from actually going there and doing that, besides the fact that the princess would find them, is that Eriol actually had a sort of knack for telling weird stories like this one. And he always somehow got people to believe him.  
  
  
  
  
Eriol's brain was finally exhausted. He couldn't think anymore of what his "life story" was to the princess. So he stopped walking. The princess stopped too. "Are you tired?" he asked, trying not to seem as weird as he was sounding. Tomoyo smiled. He felt his stomach at his throat. 'Oh crap. I can't breathe.' he thought before he fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
[lol i WOULD leave it at that, but... i don't know... i just feel like writing more... ^_^]  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo gasped. The babbling man just fainted! 'Oh, fuck, I don't know his name.' she cursed in her mind. Syaoran looked at him, gaping. He had to help his friend, but he couldn't if he didn't want the princess to find out everything and totally ruin their plan. Besides, he could imagine what the queen would say and do. He shuddered.  
  
  
  
So he looked on helplessly, as Tomoyo started wringing her hands(just like a well-bred princess... ^_- just kidding) and pacing around Eriol. "What will I do, what will I do, what will I do?"  
  
  
  
He felt this need to help this princess, and since his brain froze over, he whispered hoarsely, mainly from cursing Eriol during his story ^_-, "Hit him!"  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo looked around. She couldn't really tell where the sound was coming from because it was very quiet. The voice said again, "Hit him on the stomach!"  
  
  
  
She looked around one more time, and when she couldn't find the source, she looked down at the man who had a face of pain. She felt sorry for him. She hoped to Kami(is that what it is?) that it would help, and she hit him in the stomach holding her hands, and pounding him. Hard.  
  
  
  
His body jerked, but not voluntarily. She hit him again, and then put her ear to his chest. Syaoran, watching, felt something weird again. He got mad at himself for that weird feeling, but kept it to himself, thought it was a bit difficult.  
  
  
  
She pushed him hard, feeling a faint pulse. Then she put her ear to his mouth, and felt a breeze barely go by. She blushed and didn't know why.  
  
  
  
Then his eyes fluttered and she turned her head toward him. He opened his eyes fully and surprised at seeing Tomoyo, put his head up and their lips touched.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
hehehe i'll leave it there for now...  
  
  
  
  
  
my definition of a flame  
  
  
a letter, courteous or not, depending on your  
point of view, (maybe not ^_-) informing you  
how you are doing, like a review, except it  
makes you sneeze in wondrous delight. or make  
you start screeching like a monkey(the preferable  
ones are orangatangs or baboons ^_-) and start  
jumping up and down, also causing you great  
delight to bothh you and whoever is watching  
you at the moment with a sweatdrop. (heehee)  
  
  
  
lol so flame me!!.... cuz i don't mind them at all... hehehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
or review...  
  
whichever you want to do... ^_^ 


	8. Isosceles Love Triangle

sorry about my screaming in the other chapter about chocolate and stuff... but my sis came over today and she brought an easter basket!!! hehe she doesn't come over very much so it was an early chocolate munching day... i'm still a bit hyper from the chocolate though... and besides, i still have a whole basket left^_- and she gave me a mashimaro doll!!! heehee sooo kawaii!! ^_^ ah, my sis rocks!!!!!!  
  
  
  
hehe thanks bishounen lovah for the title... ^_^ heehee  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Isosceles Love Triangle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Oh my god! I can feel my face burning up! I hope he doesn't notice!!! Kami, what did I do to deserve this?? If he sees me blushing... !  
  
  
His lips left mine very quickly and he dropped his head to the ground. Then he held the back of his head, moaning. I giggled. He looked at me cocking an eyebrow. I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach. I blushed again and looked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
That bastard!!!!! He better not have kissed her on purpose!! Grrr, idiot, why do I even care?!?! I don't know but I knew my face and my whole body was burning up when I watched that one kiss. More like a peck. I confuse myself sometimes. I shook my head to forget what I just saw, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Instead it played over and over in my head. I think I'm going crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I can't believe I just kissed the princess!! It was totally an accident! I hope Syaoran didn't see me; he'd have a field day with this one... I groaned, the back of my head feels like shit. When I put my head to the back of my head, I moaned in pain. In an instant, the princess moved my hand away from my head and replaced it with hers. It was cool to my head and I felt a little better. I would normally wonder if she had some power, but I know there's no such thing as magic. Well, except talking dragons. I snorted at the thought.  
  
  
I just realized that I did it outloud. I blushed and looked at her, who looked totally clueless. I looked away because her eyes were drawing me closer every second. Control yourself, Master Dragon Slayer. I calmed myself using the name that I EARNED BY MYSELF, and proudly. I remember the day I was officially named...  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
I blushed when I realized I took his hand away and put my hand on it instead. His head was very warm in contrast to my cold ones. It almost made my hands feel better, to bathe in his head's warmth. I felt a tingling inside of me. When he snorted I looked at him; I thought I did something wrong. He went closer to me for a second, then he turned away. I was confused. Kami, what's going on? Absentmindedly, I started stroking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I had to look away. Shaking my head isn't enough. Now Eriol's head is laying on the princess's lap and she's stroking him. Almost like a cat. I choked at the thought of cat. Then I realized that they might've heard me. I looked at them quickly, but they weren't moving. In fact, their eyes were both glazed, like they were thinking about something. I would've pouted but then I knew I should be grateful that the princess didn't notice me. I sighed to myself and told myself to wake up if I hear anything. Then I relaxed against a smooth boulder.  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
I was still stroking his head when he turned to face me. I stopped, and my hands trembled a bit from stopping so quickly. I blushed. So did he. He looks cute when he blushes. He took one of my hands and said, "Keep doing that. I like it." So I did. I guess we both felt comforted. I had something to do with my hands now. Oh yeah!  
  
  
"What's your name?" I asked. I looked at him carefully. His eyes flickered for a second. I wonder what's going on behind those eyes. They're beautiful eyes though. Dark blue with a hint of purple. I felt myself entranced by those eyes. It felt like an eternity before he answered, "Eriol." Then he grinned and said, "And you, fair maiden, what is yours?"  
  
  
I grinned at his words. "Tomoyo."  
  
  
I guess I said it too quietly because he cocked his ear and said, "What? Say it again, please?"  
  
  
I blushed. "Tomoyo Daidouji." I said a little louder.  
  
  
  
I looked away to try to keep my face from cracking up from too much heat. I heard him whisper, "Tomoyo Daidoujo." making my heart flutter.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I heard her say her name, but I wanted to hear it again, so I asked her again. Even when she's talking, it seems like she's singing. The only other thing I need is a bed, my sword, some better clothes, sakura petals everywhere, and some beer and I'd be ready for anything. Especially with Princess Tomoyo by my side. I blushed at the thought.  
  
  
  
It was a mistake to doubt Syaoran. I thought he might have been exaggerating at LEAST a little, but if anything, he didn't say enough about her. But he seldomly says anything good about women, so I guess that should've given me the clue that she was what he said she was. Fucking beautiful.  
  
  
  
I looked at her, the same time she turned her head. Our eyes locked on, and I could feel myself blushing.  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
I looked at him, the same time he looked my way. I felt a click as our eyes locked, I felt a blush rushing up again. We both leaned closer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
... but then...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Normal POV ^_^]  
  
  
  
*THUD!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo, both blushing, were luckily saved (E+T: luckily?! hikari: ^_^U *ahem* ANYWAY) by something that made almost a loud SMACK! when it hit the floor. They both turned to see what it was.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol yelled and ran to his friend. Tomoyo was confused but she ran toward the object, that was evidently another man.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked around a now very conscious Syaoran and now moaning in pain. Eriol had worry written all over his face and Tomoyo had a mirrored expression on her own face. The three of them looked at each other for a moment.  
  
  
  
The silence was unnerving.  
  
  
  
Finally Syaoran asked, "So... is anyone gonna help me or not?" Eriol and Tomoyo both knelt down to help Syaoran sit. It seemed like he had a broken leg. "You were lucky, Syaoran." Eriol told him, after Syaoran pointed where he was sleeping. After they took care of his leg as much as they could with the little resources in the cave, Tomoyo forced Eriol to look into her eyes. "You know who he is?"  
  
  
  
Eriol gulped. Tomoyo's eyes were still beautiful. But now they had black creeping on them. Almost like... she's...  
  
  
  
"You're not... you're not mad at me are you?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Of course not." Then she frowned. "Tell me how you know him then."  
  
  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran who nodded. Eriol began.  
  
  
  
  
"We were both, poor farmers who-"  
  
  
  
"You idiot! Tell her the truth! She won't fall for that again!" Syaoran exclaimed, exasperated with the story Eriol would repeat again, except for adding him in it.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at the two of them. "Huh? Were you lying to me?" She had a pained look on her eyes.  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at her pleading eyes for a second before giving in. He sighed. "Whatever, Hiiragizawa. Just tell her whatever."  
  
  
Eriol grinned and retold the whole story again, but he included Syaoran in it. Tomoyo was a bit confused, but she still listened to the story.  
  
  
  
She waited patiently for Eriol to finish his story before she asked, "So, why are you both in here? Couldn't you find a way out before?"  
  
  
  
Syaoran decided that this shouldn't get out of hand, and said simply, "We tried. Now let's get going." He tried to stand up, but his leg wouldn't let him. He fell down again.  
  
  
  
Eriol grabbed his arm and Tomoyo giggled. "You can't go anywhere yet. So I guess we're all stuck here for a while."  
  
  
She curled up and slept instantly. Eriol looked at her sleeping form and sighed in content. He leaned against the wall next to her and settled in. Syaoran watched them, arguing with his brain. It seemed that he was getting into too many arguments these days. He sighed and leaned back so he could fight his brain in peace.  
  
  
  
  
It didn't work. He was restless. His eyes kept flickering from the princess to Eriol then back at Tomoyo again. He was willing to bet that something went on while he slept from the way that Eriol held Tomoyo's hand just now, even though they were sleeping. It was almost like Eriol and Tomoyo weren't sleeping at all. Eriol had a peaceful look on his face, that Syaoran has never seen, and when he looked at the sleeping beauty (lol ^_^) he saw a bright smile on her face, that he would normally see on a child that has gotten candy. He grinned at his analogies and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
hehe, how'd you like this chapter? everyone met each other now... ^_^  
  
but i'm thinking maybe i went too fast... should i redo this chapter?  
  
  
*sigh* now that i look back at it, it doesn't really seem like an isosceles love triangle does it... maybe i should change the title... but i'm way too lazy... so i guess it's staying until i remember to change it eh? lol  
  
  
  
ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! i'm almost out of chocolate!!!!! wonderful wonderful chocolate!!!!! oh no!!!! i think i'm going to dieEeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

bishounen lovah: yep you gave me the idea for the title... lol  
{from before}  
is there going to be a love triangle between eriol, tomoyo and syaoran?  
haha... so yeah that's how i got it... :P hey is this chapter title better? ^_^  
actually... sometimes a right triangle can be isosceles triangle... hehe when there's two 45 degree angles with the 90 degree right... lol anyway...  
i'm not sure about the right triangle... but an isosceles love triangle is two people love each other, and then there's someone... sorta in the way... i guess that's the way to put it... lol... get it? cuz isosceles triangles have two equal sides... okay now i'm just talking about shit so i'll stop now... ^_^  
lol you're lucky you're not dumb... i'm actually as dumb as i look... lol  
haha i agree... eriol's too cute!! ^_^  
  
  
Lady Pluto: no way! i suppi-chan!! lol... just kidding, i won't argue ^_-  
  
  
Time Warp: thanks a lot!! hehe, i think the same way about your story... the one i read at least... i wonder if i reviewed it... hmm  
  
  
~* Eve Angel *~ and ~WhAtEvEr~: here ya go guys!! hehe ^_^ thanks for reviewing~  
  
  
The Great One: thanks... hehe i changed the other chapter so it says stalagmite and stalactite... lol i'm not sure if i spelled them right... hahaha i forget things way too easily... @_@  
okay, i'm under your power, here's new chapter... hahaha ^_-  
  
  
rei: lol that's what i was thinking when i typed it in notepad... haha, i'm crazy...  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol had the dream again. The one where the dragon was almost on top of him, breathing fire. And where his father died. He couldn't see his father's face, but he somehow knew that it was his father who saved his life. It was a nightmare-dream that haunted him every-so-often, and the worst part of it was that it was true.  
  
  
  
It always hurt him to have that dream, both mentally and physically. Because a long time ago, he had a lucky rock that his father gave him a long time ago, and he had held onto that lucky rock while he watched his father burn to a crisp before his eyes. So in his dream, he always held things. Sometimes hard and breaking what was in his hand. Sometimes so gently that his fingers barely touched.  
  
  
  
His dream always started out peacefully. Then they ended horribly, the same ending each time with the dragon. The beginnings were always different though. This time, he was outside with the long green grass swaying back and forth, and he was the age he was outside the dream. He was laying out on the field staring up at the blue sky. All of a sudden, Syaoran popped next to him and told him to go. Then they both disappeared.  
  
  
  
Then it was like before. He was under the dragon watching his father die again. He tightened his fist around what he was holding. He woke up moments before he saw the dragon fly off, to leave him to stare at his father's charred body. Syaoran shook him awake.  
  
  
  
"You idiot, you're killing Tomoyo's hand!"  
  
  
  
"Huh?... Oh- oh my god!" Eriol quickly let loose his grip on Tomoyo's hand which was currently being cradled by Tomoyo who had a pained look on her face.  
  
  
  
"I-i-i-i-i'm so sorry!!" he started bowing until his head touched the ground, which was reserved for royalty. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Uh... uh- your highness." Eriol said mockingly, after stumbling a bit.  
  
  
  
Syaoran grinned. "We can call you that right, your highness Tomoyo, the pr-Queen of this place."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled secretively. Eriol and Syaoran wondered why she seemed so different all of a sudden. Like she's hiding something.  
  
  
  
Syaoran shrugged and stood up. "Let's get going. Aren't we su-" he was glared at by Eriol. He gulped. He almost said the real reason they were here to Tomoyo. That could never happen. Especially if they want to die with their heads attached to their bodies.  
  
  
  
"Wait, why did you stop? What were you going to say?" Tomoyo asked. It was lucky for Eriol and Syaoran that she didn't see Eriol glaring. Or she might have gotten suspicious.  
  
  
  
"Uh... er, well... you see..." Syaoran faltered. Eriol supplied for him, "We always sing to ourselves around now." This time, it was Syaoran's turn to glare at Eriol. Tomoyo had a confused look on her face, mainly from Syaoran's face. But then she laughed at hher imaginary sight of her two new friends singing. She thought of them as friends now.  
  
  
  
"Really? Sing now." she asked, except it sounded more like a command. She heard it in her voice and was embarrassed. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that I'm so used to- " she stopped, shocked at what she was about to say. She couldn't say anything in front of them! Especially about her really being a princess. It was amazing coincidence how they said she looked like a queen, and she really is a princess. She sighed.  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol heard that sigh though and decided to entertain her. Syaoran began.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the start of a brand new show today, and we have a very exciting guest today also... The Pri- er, I mean, Queen of this Cave, the beautiful Tomoyo!" Syaoran grinned. "And here's your host, Eriol Hiiragizawa!!"  
  
  
  
Eriol came out from behind a stalagmite and started strutting toward them. He started talking in a low voice with little *mistakes* here and there, just to make it a little bit funnier. "Hehe, today, I will sing this song. It *is (^_-)* about my *life* as a farmer." He laughed, when he heard Syaoran's audible groan. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
  
  
Eriol started to sing whatever came off the top of his head, except from time to time he tried to keep it to the theme of farming again, and that plus his voice quirks made the singing hilarious, and by the time Syaoran joined in and their voices clashed and words made no sense together, Tomoyo was rolling on thee floor, holding her stomach and laughed as tears streamed down her face.  
  
  
  
{the only reason i didn't put a song was because i couldn't think of any... hahaha ^_^ maybe i'll think of one later...}  
  
  
  
Then suddenly, almost as quickly as it started, the song stopped. Tomoyo was still laughing and Eriol and Syaoran also had a few tears from trying to keep their laughter in. After her laughing subsided, Eriol suggested, "Why don't YOU sing now?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo blushed. Syaoran encouraged her. "Come on, I'm sure you sing well. We won't laugh at you or anything if you make a mistake..."  
  
  
  
Eriol started encouraging her too. Finally she agreed. She cleared her voice and started singing.  
  
  
  
Her voice was soft, but it carried out well, especially in the cave and its echoing walls. Her voice was soft, and somehow reminded Eriol of sakuras while it reminded Syaoran of peonies. (lol ^_^ i felt like it...)  
  
  
(  
yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo  
hi no you ni  
yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu  
hitotsu zutsu  
)  
  
  
The two men, though, had to gape. Even though they knew her voice was beautiful, they couldn't help but feel... helpless... powerless against her. On the other hand, they felt like they had more energy than they had before.  
  
  
(  
hitomi wo tojite, kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru  
dare wo matsu no?  
chiheisen no mukou kara  
kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru  
koko ni kite  
)  
  
  
So they felt powerful... but just powerless against her. She made them feel weak. But then, they were weak with happiness too. They had very conflicting feelings.  
  
  
(  
kirameku kaze ga, toiki no you ni yabarakaku  
kata wo tsutsumu yo  
chiheisen no mukou kara  
aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru  
koko ni kite  
)  
  
  
Tomoyo almost finished her song when they heard crumbling.  
  
  
"Aw, shit."  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
lol i MIGHT change this chapter's title sometime in the future... maybe... lol i'm just too lazy and uncreative to think of one... ^_- + ^_- = ^_--  
  
  
okay, Eriol's voice quirk was singing very low and then making it go up... like in puberty ya know? ^_-  
and Syaoran's was just having an accent... hehe... oh yes, and they both did those on purpose... JUST IN CASE you didn't get it... @_@  
  
  
thank you to rakko-chan for the advice ^_- 


	10. Trapped!

okay first off... ^_^  
  
Tikira: lol thank you thank you *bows* hehe, yeah i'm kinda doing that on accident... hm, if i remember correctly, i shoulda written about the dragon about... hm, two or three chapters ago? hehe, i keep thinking, time for the dragon to come! but then SOMEONE always gets in the way *glares at Eriol*  
man, he says he wants to spend more time with Tomoyo... *sigh* this is what happens when you want people to act... nothing ever comes out right... lol  
  
  
rakko-chan: ohhh yeah! man, i totally forgot about that song! *hits herself on the head* lol i was playing Yoru No Uta on my piano so it got stuck in my head... hehe i'll change the chap... and add words ^_^  
  
  
someone: hmm... oh my god! brilliant! ^_^ i'll hafta sleep on that one...  
  
  
Time Warp: your welcome, and thank YOU... heehee  
  
  
okay, good thing the last one was normal pov cuz this one really needs everyone's pov by themselves... hehe you'll see ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Trapped!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Tomoyo yelled again her eyes bulging out in fear.  
  
  
  
The three of them looked up where they saw the ceiling of the cave crumbling. Eriol was lucky he had glasses, because for one thing, dirt was falling onto all three of them, and Eriol's glasses protected his eyes, but he still shielded his eyes with his hands. Syaoran and Tomoyo did likewise, and they all ran for a place where the ceiling wouldn't crumble.  
  
  
  
"Come this way!" Syaoran pointed to another way that was more open and Tomoyo and Eriol ran toward him. Syaoran went through and Tomoyo was about to go through too, when a big rock suddenly fell in the opening, trapping Eriol and Tomoyo apart from Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
"Fuck it all!" Why am I stuck here by myself? I can't even see how Eriol and Tomoyo are doing. More importantly, WHAT they're doing. No! Idiot, they're not going to do anything, they're trapped even more than I am!  
  
  
I feel so stupid. I'm not supposed to be jealous of my own teacher! And the princess! Especially since I have more chance out of here...  
  
  
I shook my head to get that last thought away. No! We're all going out of here TOGETHER...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Hearing beautiful Tomoyo scream sends shivers down my spine. It's very unnerving to hear something come out of her delicate mouth. But she screamed. And scared the hell outta me. Even more than when I got over my shock that a boulder blocked us from Syaoran.  
  
  
But, I can't do anything now. Not unless I want to be caught. Kami-sama, why does everything happen to me?! Oh yeah, and Syaoran too...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Oh my god! Kami-sama why is this happening?! Poor -! uh...  
  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
  
I forgot his name... actually, now that I think about it... I never knew his name...  
  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
  
  
I've seen him around more than I have seen Eriol-san, and I don't even know his name! What the hell was I thinking?!  
  
  
[You were thinking of how cute Eriol is...]  
  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
  
  
Something touched my shoulder. I spun around, furious. Eriol was concerned. I took one look at his face and my anger melted away. Instead, it was replaced with shame and embarrassment.  
  
  
I hate my brain... it knows too much.  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I wonder why the princess is angry... is it because we're trapped? Is it me? Syaoran?  
  
  
When I tapped her shoulder and saw anger in her pretty face, I started shaking. It's unnerving.  
  
  
Then her face expression changed and I felt better.  
  
  
"What is your friend's name?"  
  
  
What kind of question is that? Doesn't she know it already?  
  
  
"Uh... it's... Syaoran." I said, hesitant.  
  
  
She whispered, "Thank you."  
  
  
I blinked a couple times, wondering why she asked, and especially from the dust floating around.  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
"Argh!" I tried punching and kicking the boulder a few times. It's no use. Maybe I'm pushing it in more. No, but it would've had to come from my side to make me push it in more...  
  
  
I'll just have to try harder. Using profanity as my fuel, I kept kicking the boulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Syaoran... Little Wolf... what a cute name... I put a hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle. Finally I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let go and all this laughter rushed out of my mouth. I couldn't stop. You know how when something is going wrong, you can't help but laugh, even if you don't want to? It's like that for me.  
  
  
Or maybe I'm just going crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
What... the... fuck...?  
  
  
I looked around. There was nothing... nothing at all that could possibly make her laugh so hard. Maybe she's going crazy. But then, where would my hopes go, if she was crazy?? Just kidding, but she doesn't seem like a crazy person to me. At least she didn't before...  
  
  
I kneeled down to where she was rolling around. I looked at her face. Her mouth was wide with her laughing. It seemed happy. I looked up to her eyes, to where her tears were rolling off. Mmm, water. I feel thirsty now. I got out my canteen and drank some water. Good thing it didn't get contaminated by the dust. Ahh, so refreshing. Now back to Princess Tomoyo.  
  
  
Her violet amethyst eyes, that were small now from laughing, were dancing at whatever she was laughing at. But when I kept looking, I could see a hint of sadness and confusion in their depths. She was still rolling around though, so I lay back, to try to relax and clear my head for our little problem.  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
I couldn't stop laughing for a while. Even when Eriol was staring at me. I wanted to stop, I was so embarrassed but my stupid body wouldn't let me. I saw him lay down next to me. He stretched, then putting his hands behind his head, as a pillow I'm assuming, he closed his eyes.  
  
  
I finally stopped my cursed laughing. I lay on my side, to look at him. He looked so peaceful. I stared at his delicate face. Funny that I thought it delicate. When I looked very closely, so close I was almost breathing on him, I could see scars. Sure, they were disappearing and faint, but they were scars. I wonder how he got them. Hm, if he's a farmer... I mused.  
  
  
He looked so comfortable on the floor. Fuck, now I wish I wasn't a princess. Then I bet I would be just as comfortable on the floor too. Curse my rich mother's riches. I looked back at his face. Maybe I should take those glasses off. I pulled my hands away from mid-air. I almost did it! I can't do it, I might wake him up... oh, I hope it doesn't hurt him...  
  
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened. "Ahh!" I yelped.  
  
  
"Sorry, It's just kinda uncomfortable if someone's staring at you while you're trying to sleep." He grinned apologetically. I smiled back, to try and hide my confusion. My heart was thumping a million miles an hour, and I could feel my face grow hot. I, automatically, put my hands to my cheeks, trying to hide my embarrassment.  
  
  
He looked at me for a second, probably my flaming cheeks, before he lay back down. This time he started sleeping right away. I could tell because he was breathing a little louder. Not exactly a snore...  
  
  
I stared at him. My body wanted to rest too, but my mind was too awake to let me. Finally, after watching his chest moving up and down as he breathed, my mind gave in. I went as close as possible to him, without touching him. I mean, a good-looking guy like him must have a girlfriend, at the very least, where he lived.  
  
  
Gosh, I hope not.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
Gggrr!!! I still can't get in! The boulder had a few chips here and there, but besides that, nothing was changed.  
  
  
I sighed and slumped to the ground in defeat. I rested my body against the wall so if I collapse, I won't get a coma or anything.  
  
  
Ah, my whole body aches. I need some water. Ugh, my arms are so tired... I can barely move them. So... thirsty...  
  
  
Ahh... finally... mm, tastes good... it's so cool...  
  
  
Time to sleep. I hope they're better off than I am.  
  
  
  
[Normal POV - looking into all three of them ^_^]  
Eriol and Tomoyo's side of the cave:  
You could see two peaceful people. The one with long, wavy violet hair was curled up against the one with straight dark blue-black midnight-colored hair, wearing glasses. His arm was around the girl. On both their faces, serenity was painted. Their light skins against the dark ground stood out, and their white clothes made sure of that.  
  
  
Syaoran's side of the cave:  
There was a tousled, chocolate-haired boy, against a wall. Next to him was a boulder twice his size and it was bulging out of a hole. The boy looked disturbed, his brows furrowing a bit and he occasionally tossed around. His facial expression was very different from the other two people in the cave. He was a little luckier than his two companions though. There was almost no light, since all the ways were blocked, and not as much air as the boy by himself did.  
  
  
  
Let's hope that none of them are afraid of the dark or is claustrophobic or needs a lot of oxygen.  
  
  
  
(lol they don't... don't worry... well about oxygen... let's say that they need as much as everyone else does... lol)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
*sighs* man... stupid dragon won't come out!!  
  
Tomoyo: I think he's bribing it...  
  
hikari: what?!?! *goes to place where dragon is and sees Eriol giving it food*  
  
ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Eriol: *sweating* uh-oh...  
  
*hikari grabs a hammer and starts chasing Eriol*  
  
  
Tomoyo: *sweatdropping* okay... well, i think hikari's a bit busy, so i'll say this for her... byebye! ^_^  
  
*as camera turns away*  
hikari: no wait! review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Beware The Dragon

Eriol: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WAY BISHOUNEN LOVAH?!! i made the cavein myself! er, *blush*  
  
  
hikari: why you little-! *chokes Eriol*  
  
  
Tomoyo: guys? Eriol-kun? hikari? SOMEONE should say SOMETHING... *looks around* fine, i'll do it...  
to Time Warp -- thank you, thank you *bows* it's so good because i'm writing it! mwahaha-  
  
  
hikari: hey! stop lying!! o_O;; I'LL talk now... er, can you choke him for me? *ahem* anyway... i'll start from after Time Warp's review... hehe  
  
to Wei -- you forced this chapter out of me *sniff sniff* lol just kidding... here ya go! ^_^  
  
to Mistress of Darkness -- okay, this chapter finally has the dragon coming out!!! yay!! ^_^  
yes, green tea not good... hehe it makes me hyper sometimes... o_O  
i'm going to sleep on that question that everyone's been asking me ^_-... Sakura might come out... well she's going to come out... just gotta decide when and how... ^_^ and if she's going to be human... hahaha sorry there's no *real* answer...  
ahh! i hope Sakura doesn't get eaten by a hundred wolves a hundred times!! that would ruin the story line of Card Captor Sakura... lol... ^_^  
  
to e t e r n a -- thanks for liking this story! ^_^ S+S? i'm still thinking about it... but if there is it'll be later on... like around the end of the fic... hehe sorry for making everyone wonder...  
and Sakura hasn't been in the few chapters cuz they were in the cave the last few... and we don't want Sakura to die do we? ^_^  
  
  
thanks for being so patient ^_^ i can't believe it took me so long to get a chapter up... oh well  
  
  
hehe i'm going to see if i can get at least 12 reviews in the next 4 chapters... lol my record for my first fic... :P well we'll see...  
  
  
and you know what? i bribed the dragon too... hehehe!!!! ^_^ mwahahaha!!  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 - Beware The Dragon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol woke up to darkness. He wondered where he was. He was about to lift his right arm for a second so he could get up and stretch, but he immediately felt a warm body against his side and something on his arm. He could tell that it was the princess, even though he didn't know why. He blushed and thanked God that it was dark and that she wasn't awake. He heard her moan and he stayed still. She turned to her side and kept sleeping. He felt a bit uneasy, and even without the princess he felt there was something wrong. He put his head up as high as it would go without disturbing the princess. He couldn't feel anything, which was exactly what was wrong. He could feel something. 'Syaoran! Where is he? oh yeah...'  
  
  
  
He lay down again, wondering how he was going to get Syaoran back with them. But then again, he felt like he didn't exactly want everyone to meet up. Just not yet. He fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran woke up to a throbbing headache. He found out why when he opened his eyes. His head was against the boulder he had been kicking and punching. He had fallen and hit his head on the rock which explained the excruitiating(uh, is that how you spell it? lol) pain on his head.  
  
  
  
He touched his head tenderly. He immediately pulled away from it and hit the wall by mistake. 'Grr, I'm overreacting! Idiot, don't be such a baby.' He closed his eyes to try and get the pain away from his head and his hand that just hit the wall. He slowly put his hand down and touched something cold.  
  
  
  
'My sword! Stupid, why didn't I think of using it before?!' His father was a smith that made swords and so he naturally gave his son the best one he could make. It looked like what it looks like( in the anime. lol i'm too tired now to think of a new design... anyway) He grinned. This would make the job a lot easier. All of a sudden, he forgot about his pain and started hacking away with his sword.  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo woke to a sound that made a sound like "tah!" (i'm not good at sound effects o_O)  
  
  
  
She wondered where it was coming from since she couldn't see that well in the dark. She sat up and felt a bit cold. She could feel Eriol's warmth and blushed. She went to move away when Eriol's voice stopped her. "What's that noise?"  
  
  
  
"I have no idea." She felt him stand up and start walking. 'How could he walk when he can't see?'  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she heard an identical "tah!" but much closer now. Sometimes she could hear two. 'What's going on?'  
  
  
  
Then came a bright light. Or it seemed bright to the dark that Eriol and Tomoyo were enclosed in. She shielded her eyes for a second and saw a shadowy figure at the opening. "Syaoran!"  
  
  
  
Eriol ran up to his friend and hugged him in relief. Then they both realized what they were doing and jumped out. Tomoyo giggled. "Thanks, Syaoran-san." He blushed. Eriol noticed and felt a strange burning in his chest. He was glad that Syaoran was back but... he didn't know why he was feeling weird all of a sudden. He looked at Tomoyo and she turned and smiled at him too and he felt his face grow hot.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at them, smiling a bit uneasily. "Are you two okay?"  
  
  
  
They both blushed a beet red, making them shine almost like Rudolph. (heehee ^_-) They both muttered, "No, princess." In unison they both clapped their mouth. She stared at them for a second. Then she realized what they said. "Princess? I thought I was supposed to be queen." Her eyes danced. They both blinked, confused. "O-Oh yeah... yeah, queen." Eriol managed to stammer.  
  
  
  
Syaoran just nodded, staring at the princess. Suddenly they felt an earthquake. It was an earthquake that trembled every other second, in other words it stops, then goes, then stops and goes. Syaoran and Eriol both paled faster than you can say blush. Tomoyo looked around, looking for the source. "Roar!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo gave a little shriek from surprise at the weird sound. Syaoran and Eriol looked confused. 'What the fuck makes a Roar sound?' were going through their heads. But they both held onto their swords just in case.(er, if i didn't mention that they both had swords then... uh, there you go... haha)  
  
  
  
Then something large, with dark green scales, and black bat-like wings came out. "Roar!" Everyone sweatdropped. Tomoyo thought, 'I didn't know that dragons sounded so... cute!' she almost clapped her hands in glee, but stopped herself just in time. Syaoran and Eriol were gawking. 'THAT... says "roar?" What kind of dragon is it?' The dragon was thinking, 'Oh man! This one doesn't work! I thought this would scare them.'  
  
  
  
"Uh, hi..." Syaoran started.  
  
  
  
"You talk right?" Eriol ended.  
  
  
  
"You talk?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
  
The dragon looked back and forth to the three humans. He had only expected one human maiden. He replied gruffly, "Just give me the girl and I'll answer questions afterwards."  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Eriol immediately went into their fighting stances. "What do you mean, 'give you the girl'?  
  
  
  
"Just what I said..." the dragon looked at the two skeptical boys.  
  
  
  
"Come on! I need food you know! I haven't had a maiden in a year! I'm starving!" he whined. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
  
  
The dragon stared his green cat-like eyes at her. This was NOT the reaction he expected.(from the girl) And these were NOT the people he expected.(the guys)  
  
  
  
"You're supposed to be scared remember?" Eriol told her, smirking. The dragon glared at him and he became silent. Tomoyo looked at him and at his smirk and she understood what he meant. She grinned.  
  
  
  
"Ah!" her scream was fake and everyone could hear the laughter in it. The dragon looked at her and became even angrier at the humans. "Just come with me!" he grabbed Tomoyo by the waist. This time she really screamed as the dragon carried her off.  
  
  
  
The guys, who were still in their fighting stance, just watched in horror as the dragon sauntered off with the princess. Too late, Eriol went after them in the darkness beyond.  
  
  
  
Syaoran stopped him. "Wait. Maybe he was just kidding." he knew it was stupid to think that way, but he was just being hopeful. They waited for a minute, and when they didn't see the dragon or even the princess, they felt even worse for stalling for that one minute. They ran after where they thought the dragon and the princess were in the darkness.  
  
  
  
Two green cat eyes watched the two humans. It chuckled. "Hehe, you stupid humans don't even know where you're going."  
  
  
  
There was a muffled sound next to it. The two eyes narrowed. "Be quiet!" it hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
hehe, sorry for such a bad chapter!! i'll make it up sooner or later!!!!! lol...  
  
  
do you want to know how i got the dragon to come out? no? oh well, i'll tell you anyway^_^... i basically told him that he had a bunch of fans just waiting for him to come out... and i had to give him a plate of cookies *rolls eyes* then he wanted milk... grr, do you know how hard it is to get milk in a bowl big enough for a dragon to drink out of? and they drink like kittens! and it takes forever for them to drink it all! ahhh!!!! i'm going insane  
  
  
Dragon: no i didn't *frowns*  
  
  
hikari: of course you did you Kero wanna-be!!  
  
  
Dragon: why you little-! *fire coming out*  
  
  
hikari: ahh!!!!!  
if you fry me then i won't be able to write more!! and everyone will be mad at YOU!! (just play along with me guys ^_-)  
  
  
Dragon: *glares* fine then, i won't burn your hands off... happy?  
  
  
hikari: yes, very much so ^_^  
  
  
  
(know what? i'm starting to get this habit... of taking more than one day in writing a chapter... ahhh!! actually this one was on its third day... *sighs* i'm starting to get lazy in these... sorry)  
(oh yeah, one more thing, sorry if the dragon didn't have the first impression that you thought it would... i was going to make it all scary and stuff, but this morning i just wrote this instead... hehe i guess i like humor... @_@) 


	12. Obstacles

wow ff.net changed... i'm so confused -__-  
  
  
ooh 4 more and i beat MY "record" hehe ^_^ exciting~ well anyway...  
  
  
  
to crystalblossom -- ooh thanks for liking my story that much ^_^ lol... yay! uh actually i don't remember if you asked that too... lol i know people have been asking me but i'm not sure if you have and i'm not gonna bother looking... hehe so i'll answer it... yes Sakura's the cat... ^_^ lol~  
  
dragon: break my teeth?! how could you?? *sobs*  
  
Syaoran: hmm... that's not a bad idea...  
  
Tomoyo: *pats dragon's head* don't worry Fluffy, he won't kill you...  
  
dragon: who's fluffy? and if he makes me eat- oh wait... hmm... baby food... *smacks lips*  
  
hikari: dude, do you even know what baby food is? *brings out Gerber Baby food*  
  
dragon: THAT'S BABY FOOD?! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hikari: stop that! i still have to answer questions!! you're making me deaf!!  
ahem... anyway... onto next question...  
  
  
  
to The Great One -- what who? huh? where? ok... lol i'm not mocking you or anything... but i'm confused now too... hehe well if you mean the person in shadows then you'll see in this chapter... but if it's something else, then i have no clue... lol  
  
  
  
to like a falling star -- hehe i agree!! ^_^ lol i'll get E+T later... ^_^;; this chapter is not that good for it as you'll see though...  
  
  
  
to shimi-mouse -- *shakes head* you obviously have never met me before... haha ^_^;;  
but i did made that recipe on purpose... cuz there obviously has to be a reason why Syaoran didn't like Eriol's medicine, ne? ^_^  
  
  
  
to someone -- i'm so sorry!! *bows a million gazillion times*  
  
dragon: stop that!! you look stupid when you're doing that! *blows fire*  
  
hikari: hey what about you when you saw what baby food was?!  
  
dragon: er... *sulks*  
  
hikari: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! lol anyway... i'll try to make this chapter long ok? ^_^;  
  
  
  
to bishounen lovah -- about their... interests... let's just say everyone's confused... hehehe ^_^;;  
  
Eriol: well of course we would be! i mean, YOU wrote it...  
  
Tomoyo: you shouldn't be so mean! i mean she can't do any better...  
  
Syaoran: yep, Tomoyo-chan's got a point...  
  
hikari: hey! are you guys plotting against me or something? *eyes poster boards of strike*  
cuz... i can always do something... drastic... *grins evilly*  
  
dragon: oh no... you're going to make me eat the baby food i know it...  
  
hikari: NO!! something else... *looks away*  
  
Syaoran: you don't even know do you? *smirks*  
  
hikari: stop making fun of me!! waah!! *wipes tears* well i better keep answering questions... still onto bishounen lovah...  
man, lol i noticed... and obviously the dragon noticed it was sour too... *sighs and looks at her hands* at least SOMETHING'S not burnt to a crisp...  
  
dragon: mad cow disease? what's a cow?  
  
hikari: uh... it's... a... a fairy... yeah that's it...  
  
dragon: a mad fairy disease? what's that?  
  
hikari: ok, be quiet for a second... i'll answer questions later...  
*dragon sulks in the corner*  
hey wait! wear this! *throws dunce cap*  
mwahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
to darker_than_darkness -- ooh thank you! ^_^ nah you don't sound like an idiot... hehe well at least compared to me sometimes...  
  
Eriol: a LOT of times you mean... *smirks*  
  
hikari: ahh!!!!!! stop that!!  
  
dragon: hehe of course i'm funny! didn't you know i was a comedian?  
  
Tomoyo: no you weren't... *confused face*  
  
  
hikari: well ANYWAY onto the last one...  
  
to Time Warp -- thanks a lot!! ^_^ i'm glad people like my fic... hehe  
  
  
dragon: oh how humiliating... me, stuck with this over-emotional freak of nature...  
  
  
hikari: T_T me freak of nature? no no no no no, YOU freak...  
  
ok you guys... we seriously need to get started... oh yeah... one more thing... *snatches dunce cap* TAKE THAT OFF ALREADY! i was just kidding...  
  
dragon: well i didn't know  
  
hikari: ok, now that everything's ready... here's Chapter 12!!  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Obstacles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
Fuck why'd I make us wait? Now we have even less chance of finding Tomoyo... damn... stupid dragon...  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Where is she? The dragon better not have done anything to her... at least not yet... not until we get to her... Kami, I'm so worried...  
  
  
  
[Dragon's POV]  
Hehehe... Watching those two humans is entertaining... and the human girl I'm still holding onto looks good... man, I'm so hungry...  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Kami, I'm so scared... man, that dumb dragon's just laughing at them... I'm here forced to watch them... I mean, I can't move... I can see them in front of us... we're almost right behind them... scary to think that they don't even know where we are...  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
Where is Eriol taking us? Why does he seem so confident? Does he even know where he's going? He better...  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Where the hell am I taking us? Wait a sec...  
  
  
  
[Dragon's POV]  
They stopped! Do they sense me? The one with the dark blue hair stopped. The brown haired one seems more... I don't know... confused?  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Why'd we stop? Oh, Eriol stopped! Can he see us? Hmm... maybe if I- grr!! damn, I can't wave at them! Damn the dragon...  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
"What's going on?" I whispered. Eriol looked at me and I knew I should shut up. I stared at him though for a long time. I could practically see all the wheels in his head turning...  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I definetely heard something. I hushed Syaoran but not quickly enough. I concentrated really hard. It seemed to have come from behind us. But I don't want to startle anything. Namely dragon, unstable parts of cave, Syaoran possibly...  
  
  
  
[Dragon's POV]  
Oh good... they're moving onward... soon... hehe, soon...  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Damn... I shouldn't have put my hopes up... now they're bashed into tiny pieces... I sighed and leaned my chin on my hand. Amazing that the dragon is still walking on only two legs. It makes him look like a trick animal or something. There's nothing to think about... my mind wandered for two seconds, where it hit on Eriol and Syaoran in front of us. Fuck, I really don't need this right now...  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
We walked in silence. I guess Eriol was deep in thought. I looked over and he seemed preocupied. I guess that's why he didn't notice the metal bar right in front of him.  
  
  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
  
  
Then, a second later, I saw an Eriol sitting down on the ground, rubbing his head and his butt and wincing in pain.  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Oh shit... this hurts like a mother fucker... what the hell is that metal thing??  
  
  
  
[Normal POV](and normal will be in OUR point of view... hehe ^_^;;)  
Eriol was sitting on the ground just a few inches in front of a crossroad of street signs. There were signs everywhere. Eriol and Syaoran had never seen anything like that.  
  
  
  
[Dragon's POV]  
ah... so they noticed the signs... hehe, if there's one thing I pride myself in, it's collecting things. I collect anything as long as there's more than one of it. I like having collections. I happened to find a strangely empty place full of these so I grabbed as many as I could and stuck them all in here.  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
What is that metal thing that Eriol hit? Lucky for the dragon, and I suppose me, I gasped right as he hit the metal. I looked at him. I feel like I'm in pain, just watching him. I want to help him... I wish the dragon would let me go... even for only a minute...  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
Oh geez... we really have to keep going. "Eriol... are you okay?"  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Sure I'm okay... as long as I have someone to help me... but I wouldn't say that... especially NOT to my apprentice! "Sure." I replied with a smirk that I knew would set him off. As usual, I'm right.  
  
  
"I'm trying to be worried for you, and you're being your dumbass self! Grr, just stand up already, we have to keep going!!"  
  
  
I stared at him... He DOES have a point there... groaning, I stood up and went to catch up with him.  
  
  
  
[Dragon's POV]  
Ahh... so close... hehe, I can't wait for them to get there... er, hopefully... I blinked remember about...  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
Oh boy... will we ever stop? I'm glad Eriol is walking again, but I don't like the way he's holding his forehead. He might still be hurt...  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I looked at Eriol. "Let me see that." I told him, forcing his hand off his forehead. There was a dent, almost, where he ran into the metal. It was definetely much softer, but I'm not sure if it's a dent... hm, I guess we'll have to wait and see...  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Ah shit... my forehead still hurts... it hurts more when I move my hand too... Damn Syao- wait... what's that?  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
The dragon slayer and his apprentice stared. There was a fork in the "road". Where will they turn to?  
  
  
"Right!"  
"Left!"  
  
  
They both shouted at the same time. They glared at each other. "Okay- stone, shield, sword." Syaoran declared.  
  
  
Eriol nodded stiffly. If Eriol won, they would go to the right. If Syaoran won, the left.  
  
  
"Stone! Shield! Sword!"  
  
Eriol yielded a shield. Syaoran yielded a sword. "MWAHAHAHA!!" Syaoran did a victory dance and everyone, which included Eriol, the dragon, and Tomoyo sweatdropped. After Eriol smacked Syaoran's head to stop him, they proceeded to the left.  
  
  
All the while, the dragon felt like doing a victory dance of his own. He had been praying for them to go to the left. Meanwhile, they took the right. "Wait, why aren't we following them?" Tomoyo asked. "You'll see..."  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
YES! I finally won! I never win stone, shield, sword... but this time... hehehe ...  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
That idiot's been grinning for a while now... I just want to smack it out of his face... but then he might say I'm jealous... which I'm not... most certainly not...  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
I was still in my happy mood when I stopped. I DEFINETELY heard something... Eriol stopped too... "Do you hear that?" I whispered.  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I nodded. It was faint... but definetely someone wailing. Or crying, or screaming. It's too far away to tell. Or it might be more than one person.  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" we both shouted, and ran toward the sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
oh my god!! do you know how good starburst jelly beans are?!?! lol i don't like starburst but i guess my love for jellybeans won... ^_^;; ok i'm getting hyper... yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wait, that's not a good thing... oh well ^_^  
  
do you know what i noticed? everyone's getting involved all of a sudden...  
  
  
Syaoran: damn right we are  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura-chan!! Where are you?  
  
Eriol: that sounds like you're searching for Waldo... except it's Sakura-chan... hahahhaa!!  
  
hikari: o_O you're right... hahahaha!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: stop making fun of Sakura!!  
  
Sakura: hey! hoee? why is everyone in here? *gestures to cave*  
  
dragon: are you saying that I should go out of MY habitat??  
  
hikari: habitat? *raises eyebrow*  
  
dragon: shut up- just because YOU don't know any "hard" words...  
  
hikari: hmph! stop making me feel stupid... er stupider than i am...  
  
Tomoyo: all you have to do is stop talking back...  
  
dragon: *annoying voice* yeah, stop talking back hikari  
  
*hikari furrows eyebrows but tries Tomoyo's suggestion* 


	13. In Fact, A Cat Has Nine Lives

lol weird title i know.... o_O but oh well... hahahaha... i was reading reviews and i noticed something... everyone thought that Sakura was the one with the green eyes... actually she wasn't but since i don't want everyone to be confused i thought what would happen if she was it... hehehe... *cackles menacingly for 5 minutes and then stops suddenly*  
  
time to answer questions and stuff!! ^_^;;;;  
  
  
  
to The Great One -- lol yea you are, but that's ok ^_^ hehe, i'm confusing sometimes too... like now... in this chapter... you'll see... o_O  
  
  
to shimi-mouse -- haha this chapter is especially for you!! lol... i hope you like it... hehe i put some of what i said and some of what you said... ^_^ it's very... *cough weird cough* what? no i said nothing *smiles and halo is above her head*  
  
  
to like a falling star -- haha i know!! ^_^ i love E+T!! which i'll write sooner or later -__-;;;;  
  
  
to bishounen lovah -- actually i don't know... LOL man i feel stupid... i didn't even notice that until you reviewed... i was like O_O Tomoyo why didn't you tell me?!  
  
Tomoyo: I was assuming you knew what you were doing...  
  
Eriol: which she obviously didn't... *smirks*  
  
hikari: oh hush... let me finish these before you start making fun of me...  
  
dragon: I'M NO ALTER EGO!!! I'M ME!! MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! *sobs into Syaoran's shoulder*  
  
Syaoran: uh... can you stop... my shirt.... is gettin wet... and you're heavy... *collapses*  
  
Sakura: oh no!!!!  
  
hikari: *cough ahem cough* well anyway... onward!!  
  
  
to Green Mystress -- whoa you reviewed a million times at the same time!! er, did that make sense? well anyway, thanks ^_^ and i'm glad you like this story... hehe... one question... are you hyper? lol it looked like it ^_^ i love dragons too!!! as for killing... we'll just see...  
  
dragon: in other words, she has no idea... thank god!!  
  
Syaoran: *wrenching water out of his shirt still* be quiet, she might decide to kill you off later... or we all might... same thing...  
  
dragon: *sobs in Syaoran's shoulder again* noooo!!!  
  
Syaoran: stop that!!  
  
Tomoyo: what are you guys doing?  
  
Syaoran: you mean what is HE doing!!!  
  
Tomoyo: uh, sure...  
  
Syaoran: LOOK AT HIM!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: maybe later...  
  
  
to articflames -- actually I was singing Koko Ni Kite(Come Here)... hehe ^_^ (that is Tomoyo talking right there by the way) it was suggested brilliantly I must say by... *looks down at the reviews* rakko-chan... hehe thanks!! ^_^ *looks at question* you can answer this hikari  
  
hikari: thanks a lot... *sarcastically* er, as to where all the other maidens went... OH THAT REMINDS ME!! *smacks head* i was gonna write a totally different chapter than this... er, i'm saying that cuz i wrote the chapter first this time... hehe ^_^;; thanks for reminding me... you're smart hehehe ^_^  
  
  
to Time Warp -- yep Sakura's the cat... mwahahhaaa!!!! oh thanks ^_^  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 - In Fact, A Cat Has Nine Lives  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran ran to the sound of... they didn't know exactly, they thought it might be Tomoyo... they kept running until they saw...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A DEAD END!!! O_O (hehe...) They were at what almost resembled a bare room, and they heard sounds echoing back and forth. It didn't sound much like people. "Dammit, why isn't she in here?!"  
  
  
  
  
"Why the hell are you asking me for?" Syaoran snapped back, angry at the dragon... probably because he had Tomoyo still...  
  
  
  
(ah... is this 3rd person thing confusing you? haha just wondering cuz i'm confusing myself... ^_^;; well anyway, ONWARD hehe)  
  
  
  
They went back out of the room (that's what i'm going to call it kk? ^_^) and they heard the wailing and such things start again. 'What the hell?'  
  
  
  
Syaoran decided to experiment. He went in the room, then back out the room, then in and out. "Uh... so... did you hear it when I went inside the room too?" he asked Eriol who nodded. "I didn't hear a sound when I went in the room."  
  
  
  
Eriol thought for a moment. Nothing like this had happened when he was fighting other dragons. He thoughtfully stepped in between the room and outside(which would be the doorway... lol) and leaned against the wall. Almost. He placed his hand perfectly into a hole and his whole arm got stuck in it. "Ah fuck..."  
  
  
  
"Where'd that hole come from?" Now there was no time to think of noise or wailing since Syaoran needed Eriol anyway for the dragon business and Eriol needed his arm out for that. They tried pulling with a lot of cussing from Eriol. "Fuck fuck aw you little bastard!! Come out!!"  
  
  
  
And they tried pushing with more cussing from Eriol. "Syaoran!! You dumb bastard!! You shoulda kept PULLING!! Don't fucking start PUSHING my arm in more!!!"  
  
  
  
Syaoran, for Eriol's arm's sake, didn't say anything, but you could see anger boiling his skin. Literally. Almost. But he got so hot that he started melting the rock. "FUCK!! WE DO *NOT* NEED THIS!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Warming the rocks got Eriol's arm out and Eriol was thankful for that, but it also made lava. "Run!!" he commanded both of them, before one of them might go in shock. Namely Syaoran. Unfortunately for Eriol, Syaoran was already in shock. Probably because he was red and steaming hot. Eriol had to use his arms (including the sore one... he only has two ya know ^_-) and cussing under his breath he carried Syaoran out away from the lava, occasionally throwing him a bit so that his hands wouldn't burn. Eriol overreacted a bit. Syaoran only touched the rocks around where Eriol's arm was so it didn't affect much more. Hopefully. (i'm not a lava person so i wouldn't know ^_^;;;)  
  
  
  
Eriol didn't know where he was going exactly but he kept running wherever there was a road to follow. He ended up where he started. "Oh goody... this doesn't get us anywhere better." he muttered. He looked around and remembered that this was the place where Tomoyo was taken from the dragon. He looked around for anything, and i mean ANYTHING to maybe help him in their search for Tomoyo or to help Syaoran. All of a sudden. "Oy! Look THIS way if you will..." drawled a voice that purred. Eriol stopped and looked down very slowly.  
  
  
  
"Sakura? Er... can you talk?" Eriol sweatdropped thinking that he was losing his mind.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I'm Sakura... one of her... and yes if you didn't notice already, I can talk." the cat replied, a bit smugly.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "One of her?" The cat nodded slowly, like Eriol didn't know anything. "Didn't you know that cats have nine lives?"  
  
  
  
Eriol stared at the cat and nodded, still not believing her. The cat snorted in disgust. "Okay, I'll explain it human. There are nine Sakuras running around ok?" Eriol nodded. The cat told him to sit down because Eriol looked like he was about to collapse anyway and started again.  
  
  
  
"I'm one of the Sakuras. Unfortunately, for your little friend there," she pointed at Syaoran, "and the other Sakura, she's the one that carries the thing that makes him sneeze." Then she cackled evilly. "Of course, the that means that us other eight versions don't, but I think she's the only one that likes Syaoran." She grinned showing all her teeth. Eriol backed away. "No need to leave. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'll hurt you... probably..."  
  
  
  
Just then Syaoran woke up. "AHHH!!! CAT! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Syaoran backed away, then realized that he wasn't sneezing. He went back, embarrassed. "Is it something in this cave?"  
  
  
  
The cat shook her head. "I'm a different Sakura."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!!!" Syaoran yelled, a bit surprised. He calmed down a bit. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Sakura frowned a bit at his outburst and the fact that she would have to start over and....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
started over... (lol)  
  
  
Fortunately for Sakura, Syaoran was much more open-minded to this than Eriol was and she made a point of that. Eriol glared at a sheepish Syaoran who shrugged.  
  
  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Eriol started choking Syaoran when he looked at the cat who was shaking her head. He frowned but stopped, and Syaoran rubbed his neck.  
  
  
  
Sakura repeated what she said before so Syaoran would understand too and then she continued from there.  
  
  
  
"So anyway, so you're not going to sneeze if you meet the other Sakura's ok buddy?" Syaoran nodded, confused still. Sakura groaned. "Man, why am I stuck here with incompetent poops?"  
  
  
  
"Who are you calling an incompetent poop?!!?!"  
  
  
  
"You."  
  
  
  
"Oh... well go on..."  
  
  
  
"Yes... I will..." Sakura mused. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You really need to know how to tell us apart. Well... there really isn't a way... except for our ribbons." She paused and took out the black ribbon that was on her head.  
  
  
  
She held it out. "This is me... okay? The pink ribbons are for the other Sakura you saw... it's supposed to be for like angel qualities or something like that." She snorted. "The other seven, are: orange, blue, green, yellow, purple, white, red... in no particular order." She grinned.  
  
  
  
Syaoran whispered to Eriol, "She grins too much..." Eriol nodded emphatically. Sakura took no notice. "I'm supposed to be the evil one..." she looked at Eriol and Syaoran and rose an eyebrow. "Stay!" she ordered. They immediately stopped and she kept talking. "Orange is a liar. MWAHAHAHA!! okay... Blue is the one with a lot of magic... a LOT... as in very powerful magician... (hehe ^_^;;; maybe there will be some "magic" involved...) Green is one that is dangerous out of everyone... even me the evil one... *grins evilly* (lol) so yeah, if you ever get the "honor" *smirks* of meeting her, beware... Yellow is the uh... *cough weird cough* happy-go-lucky one... so far I've never seen her mad before... kinda freakish in a way... and she's very excitable... *shudders*. Purple is the one that tells the truth no matter what... she can't lie... so frustrating sometimes... White is one of the nicer ones... a little tricky at first, but once you get to know her... anyway Red is the one that knows everything... and I mean EVERYTHING... she doesn't miss anything... so you can't do anything unless you want her to know about it... and i think she can read minds or something like that too... AHEM,(they were trying not to sleep... lol ^_^;;; ) I'm done now...  
  
  
  
"Huh? Ungh... I need more sleep..."  
"What the-? What's going on"  
  
  
  
"OWWW!! oh fuck!!" they both yelled in pain when Sakura scratched both of their faces. "Like I said... I'm evil... " she cackled. They tried to make their faces stop hurting without touching them, but it was impossible. She suddenly called out, "Blue... Oh Bluey!!"  
  
  
  
*POOF!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura Black's (ok, i'm going to be refering to them like that from now on k? ^_^) look-a-like came out of nowhere. "Oh yeah, one more thing I forgot to tell you. We can communicate with our minds too." Sakura Black smirked. Sakura Blue, obviously from her blue ribbons looked at the two humans. "Oh no... why do you always do this? Is this a hobby of yours?"  
  
  
  
Sakura Black smirked. "But of course sister. You know me." Sakura Blue smirked. "Of course... hahaha!!" She took a paw and stretched out to reveal her claws. Eriol and Syaoran gasped in terror. "Oh don't be such babies, I'm helping you." She retraced the marks that Sakura Black made, and the skin repaired. "Wow!" Syaoran's and Eriol's eyes popped out.  
  
  
  
Sakura Blue laughed. "Of course!! I'm the almighty Blue!!!" Sakura Black bonked her. "Yeah right... that's ME!!" All of a sudden Sakura Orange popped into the cave. "No way," she drawled. "I am!!" Sakura Black laughed. "Of course you're not!! You always lie!!"  
  
  
"Do not!"  
  
  
"Do too!"  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
"Oh be quiet you two!" Sakura Green bonked them both. They rubbed their heads. "That should teach you to know who's the REAL almighty one!!"  
  
  
  
"Hi everyone!!" Sakura Black groaned. "Oh no, not you... this is going to get scary..."  
  
  
  
Eriol muttered, "As if it's not scary right now..." Syaoran agreed. The Sakuras ignored them. Except Sakura Yellow. "Ooh you two are sooo cute!!" She started running on the ceiling and the walls. "See what I told you?"  
  
  
  
"Can I glomp you?!" (lol hi The Great One... ^_^) Sakura Black shuddered. "She seriously means that... she can glomp anything... especially if she's hungry..."  
  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and moved away from the cats. Sakura White came in. "Why is everyone in here all of a sudden?" Sakura Yellow replied happily, "We're going to glomp those two cuties!!" Sakura Blue bonked Sakura Yellow. "Sleep for a while or something..." she looked at Sakura White. "What?"  
  
  
  
"That's not nice..." Sakura Blue bonked Sakura White too. "You too..."  
  
  
  
Sakura Red popped in. "Stop that noise!!" Everything stopped. She smiled. "*cough stupid weirdos* You'll have your little uh, problem fixed soon... Sakura Purple is coming..." with that she went to the corner to avoid the soon-to-be-happening chaos.  
  
  
  
Like she said, Sakura Purple soon came in. "WHO'S THE BEST ONE?! CAN WE GLOMP THE TWO HUMANS?!"  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran stared at each other. "Do you know how complicated it would be if this was all one Sakura?"  
  
  
  
  
(ahh we wouldn't want to leave the dragon out of this chapter now would we ^_^;;)  
  
The dragon and Tomoyo gazed at the eight cats and two humans. Tomoyo sighed. "I want to see them..." she whispered. "Eriol..."  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
yay i beat 51 reviews!! lol... ok yea i'm weird just to answer that question before it's asked... mwahahaha!!!   
  
review~ ^_^ 


	14. Pleasant Dreams and Bubbles

Sakura Black: uh... hikari is feeling a bit sick so she wanted me to answer the questions from reviews... uh is that right? *looks for hikari who's currently in the bathroom trying to throw up* uh well anyway she agreed *snickers* to write the story cuz I'M not gonna do it... *shudders* so anyway here's your answers... oh yes, and i've seen some of the answers that hikari's put and they're LONG... well... i'm not patient enough to give such long answers so mine will be directly to the point... oh yes, one more thing... i do not "lol"... i don't know how often hikari does that but I do NOT "lol"... o_O (LOL!! ^^;;)  
  
to Time Warp -- yep we're Sakura... *grins* MWAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok next question o_O  
  
to arcticflames -- actually we are the dragon's aka fluffy's *grins* friends... hehe ^_^  
  
Sakura Yellow: NOOOOOO NO JEALOUSY!!!! I'M HERE RIGHT SYAORAN?!!!  
  
Syaoran: GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Sakura Black: o_O ooooookaaaaaaay... ANYWAY...  
  
to Green Mystress -- thank you thank you *bows* yes, we are talented aren't we ^_-  
  
Eriol: it does not feel good... *shudders*  
  
Sakura Yellow: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!  
  
Eriol: AHHHHHH!!!!!! *just glomped by Green Mystress* (lol [by the way i am NOT, i repeat, NOT "lol-ing"])  
  
Sakura Blue: MWAHAHAHA i found the gun that Green Mystress was talking about... *cackles evilly* i'm gonna start following Green Mystress around now... BEWARE!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*ahem*  
  
to bishounen lovah -- *grins* well, Eriol couldn't believe that i was even talking to him... hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yes, and Sakura Pink is currently being stalked by some Peachblossoms *smirks*  
  
dragon: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Sakura Black: hahaha i love doing that to him *points toward "fluffy"*  
  
  
to The Great One -- er... Touya might not like being glomped... you'll see... HAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
to Lady Pluto -- ohh... hehe Sakura Pink is like the uh... she's kinda like white... except she can't talk... yep, she's the only one that can't talk... MWAHAHAA!!!!!  
  
Sakura Pink: MEEOW?!?!?!!  
  
Sakura Black: uh... no we're not making fun of you *sweatdrops*  
  
Sakura Yellow: i will attack you if you shudder again!!!!!! MWAHAHAHa!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Black: uh... *bonks Sakura Yellow* you need some more sleep...  
  
*cough cough* ok now onto the chapter...   
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 14 - Pleasant Dreams and Bubbles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
'Well, I guess I can't see those two anymore... or even those cats I see flying around...' I sighed. 'Sakura... cute Sakura... I wonder where she went...'  
  
  
  
  
[Dragon's POV]  
'Uh... don't human girls usually scream? Well I thought they did. This one's crying like the others did, but she's not screaming... huh.'(by the way the huh is not a question... lol) I shrugged and lay down to take a nap before... 'Ugh... my head...' I shook my head trying to keep away what was the inevitable. I shuddered and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
'Okay, calm down Syaoran, you're not allergic to these cats... caaaalm down...' I tried to crawl away as fast as I could but it was no use. That... yellow Sakura... she's dragging me back...' "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Man, now I found a whole new reason to be afraid of cats...  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
I would've found Syaoran's whole predicament very amusing if the same thing weren't happening to me. Well, except I didn't crawl. It would totally ruin my god-like image toward Syaoran. I smirked and then suddenly the green ribboned Sakura was in front my face. "DO YOU FIND SOMETHING FUNNY?!" she demanded. I gulped. "N-n-no..." She grinned. "MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'M THE MISTRESS OF THE CARDSSSSSSSSS!!!!" (lol i couldn't help myself ^^;;)  
  
'What the hell is she talking about?'  
  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
"Ahh... the shrieking of Syaoran, and the stuttering of Eriol, and the screeching of cats talking is so soothing to my ears (she's being sarcastic)... wait a minute... cats talking?"  
  
I shook my head in disbelief. I definetely heard meowing; I musta been more messed up than I thought. Talking cats. I snorted. Then I heard talking again, that was definetely NOT Eriol or Syaoran. But I couldn't exactly confirm that; my hands were still tied to my back. I wonder where the dragon got the rope. I don't remember him tying me with it either. Maybe it was while I was sleeping...  
  
  
  
  
[Skip Dragon's POV -- he's sleeping...]  
  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
'Uh... man what am I supposed to say??'  
  
"WELL CAN I?!"  
  
'Hm, if I say yes, she'll eat me for sure... *gulps* but if I say no... what if she gets mad??'  
  
"Uh... maybe?"  
  
'Uh-oh... I think I might've said the wrong thing... SHIT!!'  
  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
"Syaoran sure yells loud... for someone who doesn't talk a lot."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
  
'Uh, did I just say that out loud?'  
  
I looked over at Syaoran where the yellow ribboned cat was dancing around on. It was actually pretty funny to watch her. I tried not to laugh.  
  
"YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T TALK?!! BUT THEN NO ONE'LL BE ABLE TO HEAR YOUR CUUUUTE VOICE!!!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. I raised an eyebrow. "What a weird cat."  
  
"Well, duh, didn't I tell you that before she even came here?" the black one asked. "Uh..."  
  
'Is she gonna get mad?'  
  
She laughed. "Of course I'm not going to get mad..."  
  
"Hey that's not-! Uh... nice..." my mind went black. "Fuck you!"  
  
'Oops... no no no not you cat!! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! '  
  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
Looking over at Tomoyo and Fluffy *snicker*...  
  
  
Tomoyo silently looked down on the ground. Her tears were flowing out slowly, but steady. She desperately wanted to NOT be where she was, tied up, at the moment. She would brush her tears away but her hands tied up wouldn't let her.  
  
  
The dragon was peacefully sleeping, dreaming pleasant dreams... almost. He would be if he didn't have something in mind...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peachblossoms. *Dun dun dun!!* (lol) So in reality the dragon was tossing and turning in his cave, having a horrible nightmare about... peachblossoms. He could hear it clearly, against the wind and trees where it stayed. The dragon started whining(like a dog when it has nightmares ^^;;) Tomoyo, who was about 20 feet away from him had to be careful not to be in the way when his tail started swishing about.  
  
  
  
Now onto Eriol, Syaoran and the eight Sakuras... MWAHAHA!!! o_O  
  
  
Syaoran was backing away from the yellow ribboned cat as far away as he could, but it was no use. She just clung onto his shirt. He tried to swat her away(like a fly lol ^^;;) but she just hissed and came back on.  
  
  
Eriol had the rest of the cats surrounding him for what he said... not intentionally... poor him... (lol) He brought out his sword. "Back off, Sakuras!" He started swishing his sword around when the blue ribboned Sakura lay back. His sword disappeared. "WHAT THE-!" Eriol stared in disbelief at his hands which no longer carried his precious sword. "HFJDKLAG... FJDLAUTIOEAW... WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" (*points to his FDJAKLJEKLA-ness*... hehe we'll just say that he was at a loss for words... *cackles*) He sunk to the floor and put his head in his hands. "My s-sword... th-th-that was the sword... that I g-got... for... *sobs* my naming!!" He sobbed. The Sakuras stared at each other, including Sakura Yellow, and even Syaoran. 'Uh... have I ever seen Hiiragizawa cry? Ever?'  
  
Sakura Blue poked Eriol's arm. He took his hands off his face and looked down at her, who jumped lightly onto his lap. "Geez, if it means so much to you..." she turned around and swished her tail in his face. "W-what was th-that f-for?"  
  
Sakura Blue gave no answer but looked at him. Or more accurately, right in front of him. He looked down, and saw his beloved sword. "Ahh!! My precious!!" Off about 100 feet away from him, Tomoyo lifted her head and turned toward the direction of Eriol's yelling. "Damn this bubble!" she yelled. She knew that they wouldn't be able to hear her. Unfortunately, the dragon was in the bubble with her and woke up. "Now why'd you wake me up for?" he asked, irritably. "I was having the most plea- no wait... I was having a horrible nightmare... YAY!!!!" he scooped Tomoyo up and started dancing. "Ouch..." she decided that she didn't like being bounced around. She sighed. "I should be doing this when I'm four or something... not when I'm nineteen... geez... fuck, shit, damn, fuck, fuck, fuck..." she started cussing every time she hit the dragon's hands, which knocked the wind out of her, but she managed anyway.  
(uh... yea we sorta went toward the dragon and Tomoyo fast didn't we... hehe ^^;)  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the dragon stopped. Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Ahh... finally... now if I were free..."  
  
  
"Huh? Oh yea..." the dragon sweatdropped and scratched his head (uh, you know how like when people are embarrassed they put their hand behind their head? lol it's like that ^_^) "Hehe, I sorta forgot about that..." Tomoyo fell(anime style! lol yea i know she was already sitting... ^^;;;;;;;;;). 'He was supposed to keep me untied??' she thought. When he let her go, she tried to get out of the bubble but couldn't. "Sorry, I have to keep you in here for a little bit." he said apologetically. Tomoyo frowned. "Oh yea, but anyone can come in here though. Hehe." he sweatdropped again. "Oh yeah!! Now I remember what I was supposed to do..." he got out some canned cat food (don't ask me how they're canned!! o_O ) and a can opener(er, that too... ^^;;;) and he opened the cans. "FOOOOOOOD!!!!!!" yelled one of the cats.  
  
  
Suddenly there was a stampede of cats running toward the food. Sort of. But they brought up a lot of dust. Tomoyo coughed, but she could still hear Syaoran's and Eriol's sigh of relief. They ate all the cat food in minutes as everyone watched in amazement, including the dragon. HE certainly never ate anything THAT fast. "Sakura? Whoa, SAKURAS??" Tomoyo just noticed that they all looked JUST like her own cat. Well, and she couldn't see that far away anyway. "Oooh how kawaiiiii!!!!" All the cats were full and plump so they couldn't move anywhere and protest when Tomoyo picked them up. "AHHHHH YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MY CAT!!!!"  
  
One of the cats responded, "Well, duh, we are all the same Sakura..." Tomoyo stared in disbelief. "So you CAN talk?? ... KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped. Then the Sakura in her arms called out, "Yea, you humans are right, it is Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran came running into the bubble. "Tomoyo?!"  
  
  
"Ahh!! Eriol!!! Syaoran!!" she hugged them both.  
  
  
The dragon pricked the bubble.(well obviously there's no use right? lol)  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there came a wind out of nowhere. (I mean, literally out of nowhere. Since, they're all stuck in the cave, there shouldn't be any wind, ya know? Well anyway, back to the story... hehe ^_^;;)  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. There came a sweet aroma... something that smelled like...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh no... Peachblossoms..." the dragon whispered, in terror.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura Black: MWAHAHAHA I'M THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! know why? you don't?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T?!?!! I'M MEEEEEEEEEE that's why i'm the greatest!!!!!!!!! mwahaha!!!!! and since i can bend you all to my will.... REVIEW I SAY, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
hikari: did you know that chocolate has this thing that makes you want to eat more chocolate? lol... 


	15. Peachblossoms

Eriol and Syaoran: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Commentary (lol): Eriol and Syaoran are currently being tortured... and articflames is currently watching them... HAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *watches them being tortured*  
  
Sakura Red: by the way, Sakura Black is doing the commentary if you didn't notice... she seems to enjoy this... *sits down to watch them being tortured too* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! *cackles*  
  
Takashi: OF COURSE THE THING ABOUT CHOCOLATE IS TRUE TIME WARP!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Chiharu: HOW'D YOU GET HERE?! *bonks Takashi*  
  
hikari: hm... i would ask the same thing too... ahh whoever's about to shoot that gun, DON'T KILL GREEN MYSTRESS!!! O_O that was be really weird... *gun appears in front of my head instead* AHHHHHH!!!!! NOT MEEE!!!  
  
Chiharu: hmmm *muses* maybe i SHOULDN'T kill Takashi-kun...  
  
Takashi: YAY!!!  
  
Chiharu: THE GUN SHOULD! teeheehee  
  
Takashi: O_O  
  
hikari: hehe sorry The Great One... but you're pretty evil too... o_O and so are a lot of other authors... LOL and besides, i wanted to have a chapter for peachblossoms ^_- and now you'll see why it's not very good to glomp Touya... lol yes i will tell you why... BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GLOMP HIM FIRST!!!!! MWAHAHA!!!! lol jk... but seriously... almost... o_O ok i'm confusing myself too...  
  
hehe to Lady Akiko now... man my system of answering your reviews have gotten more like my show hasn't it... ah... my head hurts... i think that's why i've been too lazy to put --'s ... LOL well ANYWAY~  
you changed your penname!! by the way i like your penname ^_^ and you'll see why for yourself in a moment why peachblossoms are scary... MWAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol and good luck with your flower monsters... Fluffy can you burn them for her?  
  
dragon: FINE FINE... IIIIFFFFFF YOU STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY...  
  
hikari: hmm... *lightbulb lights up above hikari* ah! i'm going to call you... FLUFFBALL!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
dragon: *raises invisible eyebrow* that's not really any different... GRRRRR FINE... GEEZ... it's so hard to be hired by normal people nowadays... -__-;; ooh i see another name... it's better... ^_^ CALL ME SILVER!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
hikari: O_O oookay... *pouts* FINE SILVER... *sobs*  
  
dragon: WOOHOO!!  
  
hikari: *mumbles* insensitive jerk dragon... ANYWAY ^_^;;  
  
to DeathAngelHell -- thanks for liking my story!! ^_^ hehe i always get happy when people say they like my stories... ^_^; actually i'm thinking about that whole Sakura/Syaoran thing... lol i'm not sure yet what will happen to them lol  
  
to bishounen lovah -- actually the dragon doesn't own the eight Sakuras... they're all friends... including Sakura Pink... but Pink decided to run away and Tomoyo found her... but then eventually the other eight found her... and i won't explain why she ran away... for now at least... probably never... lol the reason is... i have no idea why... LOL but i'll think about it just in case you happen to ask ^_^  
eh you should probably ask the dragon how he makes them o_O yep he makes them... LOL it's either this story has more magic than i thought or the dragon can use plastic or whatever it is VERY well ^_^;;  
actually, the dragon insisted on the can opener thing -__-  
  
dragon: *whines* what?! i don't want to break a nail!! THOSE HURT! *tries not to cry*  
  
Tomoyo: *pats dragon* aw don't worry fluffy... uh FLUFFBALL... ack! i mean SILVER!! ^_^;;;;  
  
dragon: actually i'm awake for more than once a year... hehe ^^;; but besides me, Tomoyo feeds the Sakuras... hikari really can't keep a story together -__-;;  
  
hikari: *veins pop out* I SO CAN!!  
  
dragon: CANNOT!  
  
Eriol: *takes away hikari and dragon's powers to speak* ah... i'm glad i have my magic... unlike in the story o_O  
  
ah... i don't think ff.net will ever acknowledge that we write such brilliant stories... *sniff sniff*  
  
*hikari kicks Eriol and glares*  
  
Eriol: *holding his leg and glaring back at hikari* ahem, well anyway... hmm, *reads question* HAHAHA!!! HIKARI DOES THE SAME THING!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
*hikari kicks him again*  
  
Tomoyo: ^_^;;; well i think i'm going to answer the rest from here on... at least for this chapter... i don't think Eriol can, um... handle it... o_O oh and to your last question... actually those are the hired killers that Syaoran sent...  
  
Syaoran: I DIDN'T!!!!! O_O  
  
Tomoyo: then who did?  
  
Syaoran: uh... *looks around* Eriol did!!! *points accusingly*  
  
Tomoyo: ERIOL?! O_O  
  
Eriol: *takes away EVERYONE'S power to speak until the chapter starts* of course not *oh yes, and the power to move* *walks over to dragon* do you know what I'm hyper and feel like doing crazy things to you right now means? hehe, that's what crystalblossom wanted to know.  
  
*dragon looks scared*(remember, he can't move lol)  
  
Eriol: hehehehe *cackles evilly*  
  
*everyone glares at him with a look that says I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU AS SOON AS YOU LET US MOVE but he doesn't even look... :'( *  
  
Eriol: oh yes, and there's a lot of gerber for you too!! ^_^  
hahaha!!! yep hikari's crazy just like you crystalblossom ^_- and you'll see who peachblossoms is in a sec... o_O  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
by the way i wrote this chap today because it was out of the goodness of my heart... SO YOU BETTER THANK ME! NOW!!!!!  
(know what? actually it's yesterday... cuz ff.net wasn't working yesterday!! O_O)  
lol i'm just kidding... haha i was so bored and i didn't want to do homework ^^;; well anyway  
enjoy~ (MWAHAHAHA!!! uh o_O maybe it's not evil... i have no idea... lol)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Peachblossoms  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dragon was shivering like a wet cat (LOL) and the eight cats weren't exactly happy either. Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo were scared because the other nine were. So they didn't really know what they were scared about. Or who. Suddenly, the cave seemed to be... a bit... chilly (in feeling... not temperature-wise ^^;;)  
  
  
  
Suddenly a tiny voice squeaked. "Where's my maiden?!" it demanded. Everyone looked down. And down. And looked down even more. Well at least the dragon did. Everyone else had to walk forward before they reached the dragon; then they all looked down also. It was a little leprechaun.  
  
  
  
It stepped on the dragon's toe and the dragon yelped in pain. The leprechaun yelled, "Where is she? I'm starving!!" Then he stopped, his foot in midair. He sniffed as his head turned back and forth. "Wait a minute..." he moved closer to the cats and the humans who moved back as he kept sniffing. The cats moved aside and so did Eriol and Syaoran. But Tomoyo, who was in shock didn't do anything. Eriol and Syaoran started moving toward her, but the leprechaun aka Peachblossoms put up his hand and green mist came from his sleeve. They smelled the intoxicating perfume of peachblossoms and their eyes started swirling (like this @_@) and they didn't move any closer. He stopped at Tomoyo's feet and sniffed her leg. She stood there, perfectly ridged. "Ahh... my maiden..." he grinned. "I will eat you soon..." he smacked his lips. "But first... I want to stuff you... alive... so here's a feast!" he snapped his fingers and suddenly, a lengthy table appeared with a white tablecloth on it and many tasty things. The Sakuras' mouths watered at the sight. He sat down at one end, and when everyone looked at the other end, they saw Tomoyo, already sitting on the other end.  
  
  
  
"BY THE WAY!" the leprechaun shouted, so Tomoyo could hear... if she was listening at all. "YOU CAN CALL ME TOUYA!!!" (LOL hehe i really couldn't help myself... o_O) Tomoyo didn't say anything, didn't move a muscle. Sakura Yellow, to everyone's surprise (but not the leprechaun because he was too busy eating) slunk quietly(QUIETLY? AHH!! O_O lol that's why everyone's surprised by the way hehe) and went over to Tomoyo. She quickly jumped onto Tomoyo's lap. Sakura Blue followed her. No one moved or made another sound. When Sakura Blue rubbed against Tomoyo's leg, Tomoyo snapped out of her shock. "Huh? What? Where am I?"  
  
  
  
The leprechaun chuckled. "My you have a beautiful voice there, maiden."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She swore to herself that she didn't just see a leprechaun in the other side of the table. And that there WAS a table in the first place. With food. Sakura Yellow purred in her lap, and she realized that she was petting her unconsciously. Sakura Yellow purred again and suddenly Tomoyo could hear a silky voice in her mind. 'Eat because you must, we know, but eat as slowly as possible. It will stall your... death... we will try to help ASAP.' she jumped off as unnoticeably as possible, because the cats have met the leprechaun so the cats knew the leprechaun's own power as well as the leprechaun knowing the cats' powers. (well, i'm calling him Touya from now on... lol)  
  
  
  
Tomoyo cleared her voice, remembering Sakura Yellow's advice. 'Stall...' she told herself. The leprechaun looked up from his gorging. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo fidgeted a bit in her seat, hoping that the leprechaun wouldn't notice her nervousness. "Well... I don't think I caught your name..."  
  
  
  
"Ahh... yes, you were in shock... my name is Touya..." he replied. "What is yours?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo paused, for two reasons. One being that she just didn't want him to know her name. And the other being to make as much time as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw everyone leaving her. She kept her lip from trembling, though she didn't want to be alone with Touya... but she knew that they wanted to help her. "My name... it's..." Tomoyo looked up, with a question on her face. The leprechaun watched her thinking, 'This is the most beautiful maiden I'm going to be eating so far... mmmm...'  
  
  
  
"Actually..." Tomoyo started, scratching her head. "I can't remember." she said, smiling nervously and hoping that he would believe her. It seemed that he did. She continued quickly, "I'm sorry, I'll try to remember..."  
  
  
  
"No need."  
  
  
  
"No, I really want you to know my name, since you have been so gracious in telling me your own name, and since you have provided me with such delightful delicacies and desserts and other food." she said, hastily. She heard Touya's audible sigh, and she couldn't help but giggle. "What?" Touya demanded.  
  
  
  
"Well..." she paused as she watched the leprechaun leaned closer across the long long table to hear her. "It's just that... your voice is so cute!" She really wanted to leave at the moment. Touya gasped. "R-really? You think so??"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo rose an eyebrow then answered with a huge smile, "OF COURSE! We should talk more!" She stood up and laughed at Touya's widened eyes. "Can I bring my chair closer? I want to see who I'm talking to." Touya nodded and she scooted closer. "AHH! YOU'RE SO CUTE TOO!!! AND YOUR NAME!! HEEHEE i forgot that your name was soooo cute too!! Eeek! You're just too cute!!" she cried as she pulled on Touya's cheeks and patted his head and such things that teens do to little children.(LOL) The leprechaun mused. 'Now I'm sure she'll taste delicious. Sweet girls always taste sweet. But... this one's being nice to me instead of the cats...' Touya contemplated on what to do. His mind whirled around until he found one. "Okay! Let's eat!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped but obeyed. Or will. "Uh... I have to get my plate!" she said, hurridly as she started getting up. Touya shook his head. "I can get it with my magic." Tomoyo frowned. "But... I'd rather you eat and stay relaxed. I'll get it." she smiled and went the many many feet to get her plate. After many minutes (actually only one minute, Touya's just very impatient ^_^;;), she came back, still smiling a gorgeous smile. (LOL seriously, i love her smile... no i don't think that way... but she's pretty when she smiles don't you think? LOL maybe i should be asking the guys this instead... LOL) "Okay, now I'll eat!" Luckily for her, Touya's eyesight is not very good. In fact, very bad. That's why he didn't see Tomoyo talking to Sakura Green for about 10 seconds, but still talking to her. Well, more like Sakura Green thoughtspeaking to Tomoyo what was going on. Tomoyo didn't say anything, for fear that Touya would hear her. The table which was about 50 feet long made it even better for Touya not to see anything. That's why he started asking Tomoyo which food was which. Even though he can smell, and has a special knack for smelling a maiden (o_O) all the delicious aromas were muddling his nose and he couldn't really tell which was which. Tomoyo happy obliged because this meant that he couldn't possibly eat her, especially since she didn't eat a thing yet.  
  
  
  
They were having the most lovely conversation (very colorful language ne? ^_^ just kidding) when Touya just remembered something. "Don't you want to eat anything?" he asked Tomoyo, remembering that he was hungry for sommething other than the foods in front of him... namely her. Her eyes widened. He licked his lips anticipating what she would taste like. She stammered, "B-but... I-I-I-" she was searching for something to say that wouldn't leave Touya suspicious. She gave up on that. "I'm not that hungry right now." she said lamely. He rose an eyebrow but he didn't say anything to her relief.  
  
  
  
"Okay," he said regretfully. "You can eat tomorrow." he sighed and disappeared with a *poof*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
oh yes... and if the leprechaun aka Touya sounds gross by all means flame me... LOL but you know how some people write about stuff like tasting or whatever and it's like hentai-ish? o_O well mine's not like that... lol he literally wants to eat her... and i picked leprechaun cuz they're evil... unless they're the really REALLY slow ones that will let me catch them and give me wishes... LOL and i picked Touya cuz like i said... i really couldn't help it ^_^;;  
  
one more thing... if you think this chapter was really weird then i agree... LOL!! ^^;; and if you think it doesn't sound too complete i totally agree... but i'm really tired and my head hurts and i have MATH and HISTORY homework to do... very self-explanatory... if you know me... LOL but i'll stop complaining and let you click that button to flame me ^_-  
  
hehe please review ^_^... and if you don't like it flame... lol though i think if you didn't like it you probably would... but still... hehe oh yea and read my HP fic... LOL i don't know why i'm advertising my own story... maybe it's because no one's reading... maybe it's because no one's reviewing... ^^;; lol whatever... anyway it's called Hidden Life and Draco's the main character... actually i don't know if i'll update it... hehe i'm not exactly sure where it's going... but just read it and tell me how it is right now... o_O ok i'll leave you guys alone now ^_^;; oh yes, one more thing... if you're as lazy as i am and or you don't want to go to my bio thing then here's the link lol  
  
  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=721185 


	16. Not Another One!

to Green Mystress -- ahh!!!!! not another gun!!! O_O SAKURA BLUE ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING?!  
Sakura Blue: uh... nope *halo appears*  
hikari: o_O  
Tomoyo: of course i'm pretty!!! ^_^ but Sakura-chan's the most kawaiiest person alive!!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
LOL bishounen lovah -- good thing you taught that russian leprechaun a lesson ^_^;;  
Touya: RUSSIAN?! aaaahhh!!!!!!!!!! the world's falling apart!!!!  
Silver(lol): no... but you're about to be ashes if you don't stop yelling... o_O my poor ears...  
Touya: o_O  
Real Touya(haha): HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL NAME TO SUCH AN UGLY LITTLE CREATURE! AHHHH!!!!!!  
hikari: -__-;; just go back to where Sakura is...  
Sakuras: we're all right here ^_^  
Real Touya: ahhhh talking cats?! *fains*  
hikari: O_O well anyway gomen ne for naming that ugly little leprechaun Touya... *sobs* he bewitched me!  
Touya: ooh can i really?  
hikari: NO *ahem* but anyway  
  
to crystalblossom -- YES... YOU MAY KISS MY FEET NOW!! lol JUST KIDDING! ^_^;;;;; ah!!!!! noooooooo not baby food!!!!!!!1 O_O nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *faints from lack of air*  
Sakura Red: *raises eyebrow* hmm... ooh not a bad idea ^_^ hehe  
Eriol: I AGREE... ^_^ should i really tie Sakura's older brother to a chair? *muses* possibly... but then he already fainted... so when he wakes up i'll do it ^_^ *has halo over head* oh yea and we all read your reviews... most of us anyway hehehe  
  
to articflames -- haha i know i'm just full of surprises aren't i? ^_^  
Eriol: ah! O_O how'd you wake up so fast?!  
hikari: o_O ANYWAY the dragon's a boy i think... uh... Silver? what the hell are you anyway?  
Silver: *shrugs* dunno... you never told me...  
hikari: T_T you're supposed to know these things...  
Eriol: maybe he/she has a sex problem... hahahahaha!!!!  
Tomoyo: Eriol! O_O ohhh! hikari you never told us that Kinomoto-san was going to be here too!!  
hikari: uwahiii?? i said that? uh... ok... i guess he's coming then... lol OH that was a question... haha Time Warp -- i'm not sure actually about Fujitaka-san... hehe or Nadeshiko... oh wait... hmm... *muses* hehehehehe  
  
to Lady Akiko -- pumba? O_O whoa... man Silver you have lotsa name changes... hehehe ^_^  
Silver/Pumba: ahhh!!!!!!!! LEPRECHAUNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away  
hikari: *chases dragon* WAIT WE NEED TO START!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tomoyo: O_O *ahem* well anyway  
  
to hikari-angel -- ooh you have the same name as hikari... ^_^ and yes we do know it's very odd... o_O we tried to drug hikari to make her change what was on the paper but she didn't... *sighs*  
  
to Bluegoo -- hehe i agree it is very amusing ^_^  
Syaoran: O_O you like that fact that Eriol has to be my... *shudders* teacher?!?!! ahhh!!!! *runs around screaming his head off*  
Eriol: what the hell? well anyway i'm leaving too so we can get the dragon back soon...  
  
...  
  
WOOHOO!!! WE CAUGHT THE DRAGON! AAAAAAANNDDDDD WE GOT THE LEPRECHAUNS AWAY! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ now to start~  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Not Another One!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahh..." Tomoyo sighed in relief. She looked around to make sure that Touya wasn't still around and then luckily for her, she remembered that he didn't take his table of food with him. She licked her lips greedily and started eating.  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV but includes group] (lol that includes dragon, cats, S, E){yes i'm abbr. evrythng. hve a prob w/ tht? LOL}  
We looked around. We couldn't smell the peachblossoms anymore. How strange. Suddenly Eriol started running around like crazy and yelled,  
  
  
  
"Hey! Don't eat ALL of it!! Leave some for us!" [Normal POV lol] Eriol protested and everyone agreed with him. Tomoyo giggled and let them have some food too. Soon everyone was eating and the food disappeared in five minutes. They patted their newly-formed-beer-belly-look-a-like stomachs contently. (^_^ mwahahahaha! lol)  
  
  
  
"Uh... I don't think I can move anywhere..."  
  
  
  
"That's great Syaoran... I can't either..."  
  
  
  
"No, seriously... I can't..."  
  
  
  
Skeptical of how truthful Syaoran's words could be, Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Uh..." Tomoyo started talking but was interrupted.  
  
  
Syaoran cried out. "AHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He burst to tears.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, getting a *little* worried. (*little* = LOT [lol])  
  
  
  
Suddenly the dragon chuckled. Then he/she (o_O haha decide for yourselves... ^_^) started laughing hysterically and didn't stop for five minutes straight. The cats all started laughing with him. Eriol and Tomoyo blinked in confusion. Syaoran glared at all eight cats and dragon.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
[Tomoyo's POV]  
I wonder what happened? It seems serious... it seems-  
  
  
  
"My... s-s-six p-pack... the one I worked s-so hard f-f-for... i-it's... going away!!! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" (o_O poor Syaoran? nah hehe)  
  
  
  
His six pack?? o_O;; why is he so worried about that? I'm sure he didn't eat THAT much...  
  
  
  
I glanced over to where Syaoran was sitting, still crying his eyes out.  
  
  
  
[Syaoran's POV]  
*sniffs* M-my... poor six p-pack... "WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
  
  
  
[Eriol's POV]  
Oh my god... doesn't he know that his stomach will relax into his natural shape afterwards? (LOL... let's just say that Eriol's had a lot of experience with this ^_^) He has a six pack? o_O  
  
  
  
[Back to Normal POV ^_^]  
Syaoran stared at Eriol's weird face. "What?? What's wrong with your face??" he demanded. Eriol kept staring at his stomach. Then he started laughing so hard that he had to clutch his own bloated stomach as he fell over backwards on the chair.  
  
  
  
"Eriol!!" Tomoyo ran to him. Syaoran was getting a bit @_@ in the head. And so he started feeling a bit jealous...  
  
  
  
"What's so great about Eriol?" he asked like a drunk man. Everyone looked at him, except for Eriol who was still laughing. Tomoyo blinked. Then she started laughing and holding her own stomach. She was on the floor next to Eriol laughing at Syaoran! O_O DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!! (lol)  
  
  
  
Syaoran's eyes dilated lots lots (hehe sorry about my wording...) and there was fire around him.(again this is not magic, merely a show for how angry/jealous he is lol i sound weird oh well ^_^;;)  
  
  
  
"How dare you!!" he yelled and brought out his sword. He held it high. He swiftly brought it down with his two hands...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pricked Eriol. Then he knelt down beside him. "You suck."  
  
  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
[Sakura Black's POV]  
Geez, that boy can sure surprise people well. I thought he was going to kill at least one of them.  
  
  
  
Ahh... it's really boring right now... huh? what's that?  
  
  
  
  
[Normal POV]  
Sakura Black pricked her ears. Actually, all the cats did, and so did the dragon. Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo heard nothing. Suddenly...  
  
  
  
*BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!and more booms by the way ^_-*  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tomoyo asked, clearly frightened.(yes that is why i used the caps... lol ^_- and i thought the story was starting to lack the colorful words of today... o_O haha)  
  
  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW TOMOYO DARLING YOU MUST EAT THE DELICIOUS FOOD OF THE IRISH LEPRECHAUN!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT-IRISH!!!!"  
  
  
  
"OH NO!!!!!" Tomoyo put her hands to her face.  
  
  
  
"MWAHAHA- wait... where's the food?" Touya asked, looking at the table empty of food. He looked around the table, thinking that maybe it was hidden. Then he looked at Syaoran. Then everything made perfect sense.  
  
  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-!!" Touya ran over on his short legs to strangle Syaoran. Eriol jumped up and kept Touya where he was on the ground with his foot. (no he didn't squish him... well almost, just making sure that Touya doesn't get out ^_-) "Uh... you shouldn't be trying to strangle my little apprentice before his due time."  
  
  
"HIIRAGIZAWA!" Syaoran glared. He totally forgot about the "little apprentice" thing. But now that Eriol reminded him and the fact that his smirk was so ... so smug, he had to yell.  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! We shouldn't be yelling!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
  
  
"Wait why is everyone shouting?!" Sakura Yellow yelled.  
  
  
  
Suddenly all the cats started yelling too.  
  
  
  
"QUIET!" The dragon roared. EVERYTHING stopped. "Yay, people listen to me ^_^." Everyone sweatdropped. Then Sakura Orange said, "Uh... let's just ignore him then..."  
  
  
  
Apparently everyone agreed because the chaos continued. The walls started shaking. The dragon looked at the humans, cats, leprechaun, then at the walls. Coming to an agreement with himself, he disappeared with a *poof!*.  
  
  
  
"Uh..." Touya started.  
  
  
  
"Uh-uh, you don't get to talk little green dude." Eriol interrupted. Syaoran was hacking away at the air with his sword as the cats gracefully jumped around it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN'T TOUCH THOSE CATS!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"You're not supposed to be touching us you dumbass."  
  
  
  
"Oh... YOU JUST CALLED ME A DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was running around with her hands still to her face. "Eriol!! Syaoran!! Sakuras!! Little Leprechaun!! Let's stop this!! Eeeek!" she shrieked as the sword barely missed her skin by a centimeter. It cut a bit through her white garment though. "NOOOOOOOOOO MY CLOTHES!! I'M SUPPOSED TO DIE IN THESE CLOTHES! I WANT THEM CLEAN!!! EEEEK!"  
  
  
  
"Ahh!! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!" Touya shouted, finally wriggled out of Eriol's foot. He ran, cackling and Eriol fumed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE THE GREAT ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!!! also known as THE GREATEST DRAGON SLAYER EVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and lived... ^_^... oh yes... DIE YOU LITLE ELF!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"ELF?!" Touya started chasing Eriol instead, trying to cast spells on him.  
  
  
  
Suddenly... (yes there are many sudden things in this chapter ^_^;;)  
  
  
  
"Aaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What's going on?!"  
"I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
  
  
If you guessed that there was a lighting problem in the studio... you are right(which equals wrong in this case ^_^;;)  
  
  
  
"OH NO NOT AGAIN!!"  
  
  
  
"Again what?" Touya asked.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo answered. "Well at least we're not separated this time."  
  
  
  
"What??" Touya tried to keep calm, which was quite hard.  
  
  
  
"Cave-in you idiot." Sakura Red sighed, exasperated.  
  
  
  
"IDIOT?! YOU'RE CALLING TOUYA AN IDIOT?!?!!"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm calling you a genius..." Sakura Red said sarcastically. Touya seemed satisfied with the answer though. Well until Sakura Purple piped up. "You shouldn't be very happy right now... she's just being sarcastic." Sakura Purple clamped her mouth but it was too late.  
  
  
  
"Hey you're right..." Touya thought. "AAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! YOU DUMB CAT COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
ahhh this was such a bad chapter!! o_O gomen ne for all the pointless (and plotless O_O) chapters lately hehe -__-;; oh wait... well we needed the leprechaun one ^_^;; but maybe some others might've been a bit pointless... for those gomen gomen gomen!!! well at least there was humor... where was the humor you ask? uh... maybe you can find it, cuz i can't... lol 


	17. Exile

Shims helped me in this chap... for the beginning part anyway (oh my god i lost the last part!! ahhhhh!!!!! O_O er anyway) so yea... man it's so hot right now i can't think... and it's not even 11 in the morning! and the sun didn' come out yet! well it did but it's so cloudy that there's no yellow in the sky  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 - Exile  
  
  
  
  
Sakura Blue shook her head, shamed. "Tsk tsk tsk, we have a cave-in and you guys all start bickering like human children..."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?!!!" Syaoran exclaimed. He got out his sword but Sakura Blue made it disappear. She chuckled. "I think you forgot for a second there that it's pitch black right now... humans can't see in the dark unlike us cats... hehehehe..."  
  
  
  
Syaoran sat back down and sulked. There was a deafening silence in the cave for a while.  
  
  
  
Eriol decided to break it. "Now what?" he asked. Again it was silent but only for a second. "I don't know... what is there to do?" Tomoyo replied. Eriol shrugged even though no one could see it. "Who knows? Where is everyone again?"  
  
  
  
"I'm right here" Tomoyo whispered, reaching out a hand barely brushing Eriol's shoulder. He in turn reached out and clasped her hand.   
  
  
  
"Black, White, Blue and Touya are in the far corner with me," yowled Red knowingly. "Yellow is gripping Syaoran's back, quite forcefully I might add. Purple, Orange and Green are watching amused."   
  
  
  
"That's it, I've had it with this DARK!!!" Syaroan exclaimed. Forcefully he yelled, "Eriol will you fucking call us some light here damnit!!!" (*Mouse- ooooooooo u cussed*)   
  
  
  
"Hmm..." Eriol stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Do I know how to conjour light?" He grinned.  
  
  
  
"Of course you do you pile of shit!!!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't call myself a 'pile' exactly. Actually, I'm built up rather well." Eriol snickered as Syaoran yelled in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Gah!!! Just get the damn light!!! We can't get out of here if we can't see can we!!"  
  
  
  
"Well actually," Sakura Purple purred, "WE can see." she smiled mischievously. Syaoran groaned and sat down, putting his face in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine fine, I'll go get the light." Everyone heard footsteps and then a bright light suddenly shone on them. Tomoyo, Touya, and Syaoran shielded their eyes. When their eyes finally adjusted to the light, they saw Eriol grinning with his sword in hand. Syaoran was enraged. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU COULD GET OUT OF HERE, YET YOU STAYED HERE?!" Syaoran advanced. Eriol went into his fighting stance. "You should never question your master, my little apprentice." Tomoyo looked back and forth between Syaoran and Eriol. "What's going on?" Her question went unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo screamed suddenly. Eriol and Syaoran looked at her. Touya cackled. "Now it doesn't matter that the lovely little girl didn't eat, I'm sure she's still just as sweet!!" He started scuttling away.  
  
  
  
Syaoran flamed but he was cautious. Eriol forgot his training from a long time ago and went berserk. He started slashing and with surprising accuracy he chopped Touya's head off. Syaoran stared at Eriol. He had never seen him this angry before.  
  
  
  
In a few seconds, Tomoyo was covered in Touya's specks of blood. She wiped them uncomfortably. Eriol grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."  
  
  
  
Sakura Blue dried herself of imaginary water and Tomoyo was clean again. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura Blue. Then she turned to Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"I knew you were lying to me! Why didn't you just tell me the truth?!"  
  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other. Syaoran shrugged. "I guess we gotta tell her, right?"  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed. "I guess. Okay, Princess Tomoyo-"  
  
  
  
"I guess you know about that too."  
  
  
  
"Princess, let me explain first." He heard her sigh, exasperated. He hurried. "Your mother-"  
  
  
  
"What does SHE have to do with this??"  
  
  
  
"Please..."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, go on."  
  
  
  
"Your mother, well she panicked, when you were chosen for this... vile, utterly disgusting, totally savage, brut-"  
  
  
  
"AHEM." Tomoyo cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
"Oh... right... so anyway, she didn't want you to be sacrificed, so she hired us to save you... in a manner of speaking. So I'm Master Dragon Slayer Eriol Hiiragizawa of Gelion. My apprentice is Syaoran Li of Xeon."  
  
  
As he had finished speaking, Eriol looked at Tomoyo. She was pale. "Mother... is such a lying, bitchy cheater!!"  
  
  
  
Eriol touched her shoulder and she turned on him. "And you! What are you?? Just her... her henchmen!!" She sobbed. Eriol looked frustrated. "We are NOT the queen's henchmen!! We do NOT support her in any way! She's just another money bag feeder!" Eriol suddenly blushed like crazy. He turned away from everyone else so that no one would see his red face.  
  
  
  
"Really?" a soft voice asked. He turned around slowly and saw the still tear-streaked face of Tomoyo looking up at him. Her eyes were pleading for him to answer. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Syaoran answered for him, "Yes." At that moment in time, Eriol loved Syaoran. (no not like that)  
  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled at them. Eriol's heart raced and he blushed more, and at that moment Syaoran couldn't remember the reason that he gave her up.  
  
  
  
She stood up and dusted her dress. She looked around. "Hey where are the Sakuras?" Everyone else looked around and couldn't see them either. A couple minutes later, Fluffy(ah i can't remember the rest of the names hehe ^^) yelled excitedly. "Look look, I found something!" He grinned happily. Everyone ran to where he was. On the ground were paw prints, and writing that said, "Gotta go." Syaoran shrugged. "Well, now we don't have to worry about them." He sighed in relief. Tomoyo looked around. "Oh, I hope we see them soon." she said, worridly. Eriol patted her shoulder. "I'm sure we will." Syaoran yelled in agony, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
  
  
Later... after Fluffy generously offered to carry everyone...  
"Wow it's so clear up here!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol had to agree and he felt like there was something good with NOT killing dragons. The view is great. And of course it's MUCH faster than walking. But then Eriol still has a job to keep... he sighed. Then a cloud moved away and they saw the castle. "Wow..." he breathed.  
  
  
  
Syaoran gaped in awe. "Awesome... it looks so cool from up here..."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo agreed. "It's so..." she thought of the perfect word, "CUTE!!!" (haha i would write "kawaii" but that would defeat the whole purpose of NOT using japanese words... unless i already defeated it...)  
  
  
  
Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped and Fluffy almost lost his balance (resulting from an anime fall in the air ^_--).  
  
  
  
"Hold on to your mini skirts, we're goin down!" Fluffy zoomed toward the castle. Everyone thought, 'What mini skirts??' but held onto the dragon's wing, ear, anything they could grab. (actually, grabbing the wing wouldn't be a good idea...)  
  
  
  
They were getting closer, closer, closer... ahh too close too close! Ahh, the dragon stopped right next to one of the windows of one of the towers of the castle, right before they could crash into it! Whew! That was too close!  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD FLUFFY DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Tomoyo screeched. "Okay..." the dragon hung his head.  
  
  
  
"Well... we're back here..." Eriol said quietly. Syaoran whispered, "Are we gonna get our-" he rubbed his fingers together. Eriol shrugged. "I don't know." Syaoran rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'You don't know?'"  
  
  
  
Suddenly they heard they heard a buzz coming from below them. Apparently Fluffy heard it too, because he started flying slowly downward. "Hey what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
When they got closer, they heard panic among the streets and people were pointing at the dragon and screaming. The dragon didn't get it apparently because he grinned and blew friendly fire at them (friendly fire?! hehe). Which the people, like I said before, didn't think it was so friendly. Soon, there was a parade of city guards, palace guards, cell guards (with prisoners, so they can't run away), servants, and the queen herself. The dragon looked at the queen. "Who's that, wearing those funny clothes??" he inquired, curious.  
  
  
  
The queen became enraged. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU PUNY INSIGNIFICANT-" she stopped herself, looking at the dragon clearly through her black veil. She squinted her eyes and made out a couple of... people?! "Would Tomoyo be around here?" she asked, uncertain, not making her voice very loud. The dragon, apparently understanding and hearing her nodded happily. Three people slid off, unable to stay on him while he was bobbing his head up and down.  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!!" the queen stepped down from the carriage. Her daughter stayed next to the dragon. The queen didn't come closer for fear of the dragon. "Hello mother." The voice was cold. Queen Sonomi was unsure of what to do. The people of the kingdom held their breath, wondering what would happen.  
  
  
  
Finally, Tomoyo spoke again. "What are you doing?" Sonomi stared. "Why, we were welcoming you!" Tomoyo's eye twitched. "No, I believe you were getting your men to kill this dragon." She patted Fluffy. Sonomi flushed, then paled. She turned and looked at the guards. "Put those away, what were you thinking??" The men looked confused but put their weapons of choice back into their belts.  
  
  
  
Sonomi turned back to Tomoyo. "Let's go home, child."  
  
  
  
"I'm NOT a child. Why do you keep treating me as one? And I was so willing to die for my people! Why do you take that away from me by hiring these men?! Why do you always lie??" Tomoyo let out her anger on her mother, who blushed, embarrassed, then by anger. Trying to keep calm, she said slowly, "We should go back to the castle."  
  
  
  
"No, I don't want to go back with you."  
  
  
  
"Don't you want to come back to your room?"  
  
  
  
"No. I don't want you to kill the dragon behind my back." she retorted, harshly.  
  
  
  
"I'll pay the men for bringing you back..."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo rose an eyebrow. She looked at Eriol and Syaoran. They barely gave a shake of their heads. "No."  
  
  
  
"Not even that?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not, you weren't supposed to hire them in the first place!" Tomoyo burst out. Sonomi pursed her lips.  
  
  
  
"You won't come back then..."  
  
  
  
"No mother."  
  
  
  
"Then..." Sonomi knew that she could regret this very badly. "You are now and forever more exiled. You are no longer my child, and you have no right upon the throne. No one in this kingdom-" she flashed a look at everyone, "will house you, or give you food. You are to be banished from this kingdom of Tomoeda. It could have been yours, Tomoyo. The rest of your party will also receive this banishment." Sonomi turned around and sat in the carriage and allowed one tear to slowly make its way down her cheek. The procession moved back toward the castle.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked as long as her eyes would let her, without crying. "Goodbye then." She smiled sadly. She turned to Fluffy. "Come on, you heard the queen. We gotta leave." Fluffy nodded. "Too bad, this looked like a nice place to live," he commented. Eriol looked at Syaoran. "And THAT, is what you don't want to do... you don't want to ever be banished from a place because-"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know..."  
  
  
  
Fluffy took flight and soon they were back in the sky.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
oh no, was this chapter a product of my stupidity, cruelness, and weirdness getting the best of me? lol who knows...  
i apologize for dying this past month...  
oh yes and since hikari-angel reviewed i was thinking that she's right... this has been total chaos... so i'm going to try to make it more... normal again...  
thanks everyone for reviewing the utter chaos too hehe ^^  
oh yes, and don't worry if you have questions... you can ask them, but i'm sure they'll be answered somehow before this fic is over... or at least that's what i'm hoping and thinking... 


End file.
